L'autre Quête
by Megane49
Summary: Au cours d'une randonnée, deux amies se retrouvent propulsées en TDM. Mary capturée, Sofia se lance corps et âme pour sauver son amie en rejoignant la communauté de l'anneau...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour lectrices, lecteurs,

Après quelques temps d'absence, je décide (enfin) à me relancer dans l'écriture. Ca fait un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur LOTR et je me décide enfin à partager cette histoire qui je l'espère plaira.

Je n'ai pas terminer d'écrire cette fic, je ne sais pas si j'irai au bout mais j'espère que votre entousiasme m'aidera à l'achever.

Comme toujours, les persos appartiennent à leur auteur, hormis les deux miens ;)

En attendant voilà le prologue.

Bye

_**L'autre Quête**_

Prologue

La forêt, le bruit des branches qui craquent, un chevreuil qui court entre les arbres. Rien ne pouvait troubler le calme appaisant de la forêt...

- Allez Mary, on arrive bientôt au sommet.

- Grrr.

- C'est trop beau.

Sofia observait la vue qui s'étailait devant ses yeux. Le vent ébouriffant ses cheveux lui faisait du bien après l'effort qu'elle venait de faire. Mary arriva enfin à son tour et elle resta muette face à cette vue. La vallée boisée devant elle était coupée en deux par la rivière d'un bleu magnifique.

- Whouah, ca vallait la peine de tous ses efforts.

- Ca vaut toujours le coup Mary!

- C'est vrai.

Elles s'installèrent sur des rochers et soulagèrent leur soif respective. Le silence s'installa entre elles mais il n'avait rien de dérangeant, au contraire. Elles appréciaient juste le moment présent ensemble.

- Allez, séance photo maintenant que j'ai arrêté de transpirer!

- Euh, je peux finir ma compote d'abord?

- Non, t'es trop glamour comme ça!

Leurs rires transperçèrent le silence des bois. Sofia s'installa dos à la vallée pendant que Mary préparait l'appareil photo.

- Attention, on a dix secondes.

Mary se précipita à côté de son amie, non sans trébucher sur une racine, et s'installa près de Sofia, toutes les deux riant face à la maladresse de Mary.

Le flash fendit l'air, immortalisant une journée innoubliable. Les deux amies se relevèrent et remirent leur sac à dos en place. Elle repartirent d'un bon rythme sur le chemin.

Mary et Sofia étaient amies depuis le lycée et les années n'avaient fait que renforcer leur liens. Encore plus aujourd'hui malgré la distance.

Prés de cinq cent kilomètres les séparaient mais elles prenaient quinze jours dans l'année uniquement toutes les deux pour se retrouver. Cette année, elles s'étaient organisées une randonnée sur cinq jours et cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'elles profitaient de la nature dans cette magnifique région.

Elles avaient toutes les deux concrétisées leurs carrières et elles conssacraient chacune beaucoup de temps à leur métier. Bien qu'elles aient un train de vie différents, ces deux là s'entendaient à merveille, peut-être leur différence faisait leur force.

- Il est quelle heure? J'ai faim.

- Comme d'hab quoi. Encore une demi-heure de marche et on s'arrêtera pour la nuit. T'as vu le ciel?

- Ouais, heureusement que les arbres sont là, parce que je sens qu'on va se prendre une saucée cette nuit.

- Pourtant, la météo disait qu'il pleuverait pas avant samedi.

- En même temps, ça n'a jamais été fiable. Et pis, on est pas en sucre.

- Et on pourra prendre une vrai douche!

Elle rièrent de bon coeur avant de chercher un endroit assez à l'abris pour mettre la tente. Mary installait les duvets dans la tente pendant que Sofia allumait le feu. Elles s'installèrent autour du feu, réchauffant un semblant de dîné et parlant de leur vie respective.

Il était encore tôt lorsque le vent se leva et que la pluie se mit à tomber. Mais Mary et Sofia étaient protégée par les arbres. Elles éteignirent le feu avant de rentrer dans la tente. Le vent soufflait fort mais les deux amies s'endormirent s'en mal.

Elles se levèrent tôt au matin, la pluie avait cessé mais le vent continuait à souffler. Le ciel était noir mais les nuages finiraient par se lever. Elles déjeunèrent tout en observant une carte.

- Sofia, je pense qu'en prenant par là, on perdrait moins de temps.

- Attends, tu dis ça parce qu'il y a un point de vue à voir, c'est ça?

- Oui mais ça doit être super beau.

- Comme toujours. Et ça nous rallonge de combien.

- Plus ou moins cinq kilomètres.

- Ah oui quand même. Tu sais qu'on doit rentrer un jour à la maison?

- Oui, bon ba si tu veux pas...

- Bon daccord, arrête de faire tes yeux de coker, je craque à chaque fois! Mettons nous en route si on dois se rallonger!

Et elle rangèrent leurs affaires avec entrain, espérant que les nuages allaient bientôt se lever. Puis elles prirent la route, chantant à tue tête.

Les kilomètres défilaient, Sofia et Mary prirent bientôt le "raccourcis" pour aller voir ce fameux point de vue. Le chemin descendait abruptement mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'avancer à un bon rythme. Le ciel devint plus sombre, les gouttes commencèrent à tomber avant qu'un vrai déluge ne s'abbatte sur les deux amies. L'orage les fit soudain sursauter.

- Génial le raccourcis Mary.

- On aurait pris une saucée de toute façon.

- Ouais mais on aurait pu trouver un abris parce que là, je sais pas où on va pouvoir se mettre.

- Oh ça va, avance, on finira par trouver un recoin où se poser.

Les deux amies avancèrent encore plusieurs mètres, elles étaient trempées. Soudain la foudre tomba un peu plus bas du chemin, les faisant crier. Elles s'arrétèrent, effrayées par le grondement qui suivit. Puis sans crier gare, le sol se déroba sous leurs pieds les entrainant au bas de la vallée.


	2. Chapter 2

**L'autre Quête**

Chapitre 1

Le noir.

Le froid.

Sofia essayait de respirer. En vain. Elle essayait d'ouvrir les yeux mais elle ne voyait rien, et où était Mary. Elle n'entendait rien pas même son propre hurlement.

Puis soudainement tous ses sens revinrent. Elle émergea enfin à la surface d'une petite rivière et malgré le peu de force qui lui restait, Sofia nagea jusqu'au bord. Essouflée, elle s'étala sur la rive. Elle se releva lentement, ses gestes étaient lents, elle n'arrivait plus à grand chose mais elle bougea et pu enfin la voir. Mary se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rive. Elle était dans le même état qu'elle. Pourtant malgré la chute, Sofia ne semblait pas blessée, elle vérifia ses bras et ne vis aucune écorchure et ne ressentit aucune douleur.

Sofia enleva son sac à dos et regarda les dégâts, le téléphone était inutilisable, pour le reste, elle verrait plus tard ce qui pourrait être sauvé. Elle se releva, être sur ses deux jambes était difficile mais elle avança et commença à observer les alentours. Elles étaient toujours dans une forêt mais tout semblait différent de l'endroit où elles avaient été. Mary se leva à son tour et elles décidèrent de marcher en amont de la rivière afin de trouver un endroit où se rejoindre.

Elles ne parlèrent pas, trop épuisées par l'épisode de la rivière. Le temps était gris et il faisait frais. Les filles se mirent bientôt à frissonner, leurs vêtements étaient encore humides mais elles continuèrent à marcher, essayant d'aller au plus vite, elles avaient besoin de se retrouver ensemble pour pouvoir réfléchir à leur situation. Elles étaient perdues, sans moyen de communication mais elles savaient qu'ensemble tout finirait par s'arranger.

Marcher devenait de plus en plus difficile pour les deux amies à mesure que le journée avançait. Sofia essayait d'évaluer la distance à traverser mais elle savait que la fatigue l'empêcherait d'arriver au bout. Elle voyait Mary commencer à traîner des pieds. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée de dormir séparée par cette rivière mais elles n'avaient pas le choix si elles ne trouvaient pas un gué avant la nuit.

Mary s'arrêta et s'assit peu élégamment sur un rondin de bois, elle sortit sa gourde et quelques gâteaux. Sofia fit de même, elle écouta attentivement les bruits qui l'entouraient tout en fumant une cigarette.

- Mary, tu entends?

- Quoi donc?

- Je crois qu'il y a une chute d'eau pas loin.

- Enfin, tu crois qu'on est au point de vue? La carte est trop endommagée pour savoir où on est.

- Je ne pense pas non, je sais pas où on est mais tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'on se soit sorti indemne de notre chute.

- Oui, c'est vrai... Attends.

Mary se retourna vers la forêt. Des bruits de pas, de métals qui s'entrechoquent et des grognements. Ses bruits venaient du bois du côté de Mary et ils se rapprochaient trop vite.

D'immondes êtres surgirent du bois et s'approchèrent de la rivière.

- Elles sont par ici, je sens leur peur. Fouillez les bois, elles ne sont plus très loin.

Paniquée d'être découverte Mary se releva du bosquet où elle s'était cachée et tenta de fuir. Malheureusement sa gaucherie se réveilla et la fit trébucher. Elle cria, paniquée. Les êtres s'approchèrent d'elle, deux d'entre eux l'attachèrent et un troisième la prit sur son dos.

Mary hurlait, elle avait bien essayé de se débattre mais la peur la rendait encore plus maladroite et aucun de ses gestes ne mis K.O un de ses adversaires. Pendant ce temps Sofia était sortie de la lisière et elle avait commencé à traverser la rivière. Elle hurlait et pleurait. N'écoutant que son courage, elle avait foncé dès qu'elle avait compris que Mary était pris à partie.

Le chef des "hommes" avait regardé Sofia mais il fit signe à ses sbires de reprendre la route.

- Elle est perdue. A LA TOUR.

Et ils étaient partis, très vite. Sofia n'avait pas traversé la moitié de la rivière qu'ils repartaient dans les bois avec Mary. Elle continuait de nager, hurlant le prénom de son amie. Elle se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle luttait davantage pour rester à la surface de l'eau que d'avancer. Sofia paniquait, elle était submergée par la peur et la disparition de Mary. Elle n'avait pas pu lui venir en aide, des larmes coulaient sur son visage, elle buvait la tasse, luttant pour ne pas sombrer.

Et alors qu'elle sentait que toutes ses forces l'avaient quittée, quelqu'un l'attrapa et la ramena sur le rivage. Elle cracha l'eau de ses poumons en même temps qu'elle sanglotait l'empêchant de respirer. Son corps était secoué de soubresaut, elle était en état de choc. L'homme qui l'avait sorti de l'eau lui parlait mais Sofia n'entendait rien, un bourdonnement de plus en plus présent raisonnait dans ses oreilles. Sa vue également diminuait, elle ferma les yeux essayant de reprendre le contrôle, en vain. Bientôt le noir l'engloutit et elle s'effondra au sol.

* * *

><p>Un crépitement, la chaleur, Sofia se sentait bien mais elle savait au fond elle que quelque chose clochait. Encore quelques secondes de répit avant que tout lui revienne violemment en mémoire. Elle se releva, le souffle court. Sa tête lui tourna un instant de s'être relevée trop vite.<p>

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il faisait nuit, un feu crépitait près d'elle. Un homme se trouvait en face d'elle. Il était très beau, blond, une carrure imposante et quelque chose sur son visage disait que c'était quelqu'un de noble et sage. Sofia fronça les sourcils, l'homme était habillé bizarrement, il semblait porter une sorte d'armure et elle remarqua une épée posée à côté de lui.

- Je suis désolé pour votre amie.

Sofia baissa la tête, elle retint ses larmes, pleurer n'était pas son genre.

- Merci...de m'avoir sauver de la noyade. Je croyais pouvoir la sauver. Je ne mérite pas son amitié, c'est ma faute, j'aurais dû la rejoindre plus tôt. Mais j'étais fatiguée et ...

- Ne vous blâmez pas, ma Dame. Vous avez fait tout ce qui était en votre pouvoir pour l'aider. Mais les orques sont des êtres vils et mauvais. Vous ne pouviez rien faire de plus.

Une bourrasque de vent souffla dans le bosquet, Sofia se rapprocha du feu. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus ses chaussures, ni sa veste.

- Je me suis permis de vous dévêtir un peu, pour vous réchauffer.

- Vous avez bien fait, merci. Je m'appelle Sofia.

- Glorfindel, capitaine de la cité de Fondcombe. Permettez-moi de vous demander ce que vous faites sur ces Terres?

- Où sommes nous?

- Sur les Terres d'Imladris, en Terre du Milieu.

Sofia resta muette, elle observa davantage son interlocuteur et remarqua ce qui lui avait échappé, l'homme ou plutôt l'elfe avait les oreilles pointues. Elle resta figée, essayant d'assimiler ce que son cerveau lui criait.

- Je suis en Terre du Milieu...mais c'est n'importe quoi.

Sofia se leva, fit le tour du feu, se rassit. Elle se pinça même. Comment pouvait-elle être ici. Le seigneur des Anneaux était une fiction, et cette histoire n'avait jamais existé... Elle devait rêver mais tout semblait si réelle, comme cet elfe en face d'elle. Elle n'aurait pu imaginer un tel être... Et Mary dans tout ça...

- Vous êtes entrain de me dire que mon amie a été enlevé par des orques, de vrais monstres...en Terre du Milieu...

- Ma Dame, calmez-vous. S'énerver ne changera rien à la situation.

- Me calmer...

La respiration de Sofia était précipitée, des larmes au bord des yeux. Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes, elle s'apaisa. Elle décida pour l'instant d'attendre de se réveiller, ou de trouver un moyen de repartir, elle ne devait pas craquer. Ils restèrent là un moment, mangeant une compote de son sac, Sofia sortit de ses songes.

- A votre avis d'où venaient ces orques.

- Ils portaient la main blanche de Saroumane.

- De l'Isengard alors.

- Ma Dame, acceptez que je vous emmène à Fondcombe, vous y serez en sécurité et le Seigneur Elrond pourra répondre à vos interrogations quand à votre amie.

Elle accepta la demande de l'Elfe. Oui, elle avait besoin d'Elrond pour comprendre ce qu'elle faisait là. Elle mit ses chaussures, enfila sa veste et se leva.

Et sans se retourner vers la rivière, Sofia suivit Glorfindel à travers les bois...

* * *

><p>Sofia ouvrit les yeux. Elle se trouvait dans une chambre, allongée dans son lit, elle resta quelques minutes à penser à ce qui s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.<p>

Elle était arrivée à Fondcombe tôt ce matin, Glorfindel l'avait mené jusqu'au Seigneur Elrond avant de partir précipitamment de la cité. Sofia s'était donc retrouvée seule face à cet elfe aussi beau qu'impressionnant. Elle n'avait pu soutenir ce regard si profond et plein de sagesse.

- Glorfindel m'a expliqué brièvement votre situation, suivez moi.

Alors elle l'avait suivi, espérant une aide de sa part. Ils étaient rentrés dans une pièce, Elrond s'était installé à une table et Sofia en avait fait de même. Il y avait de la nourriture, elle avait commencé à manger après avoir demandé la permission.

- Que faisiez-vous dans ses bois?

- Je ne sais pas comment on est arrivez ici. Avec mon amie, nous étions en randonné pour la semaine. Ça faisait déjà trois jours que nous marchions. Et on a décidé de prendre un autre chemin mais il y a eu un glissement de terrain et on est tombée dans la vallée. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais on s'est retrouvée dans une rivière. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on est arrivé ici en Terre du Milieu.

- Comment ça en Terre du Milieu?

- Je ne suis pas de cette Terre, je viens de France. Je crois que je suis simplement entrain de rêver, c'est même plutôt un cauchemar. S'il vous plait aidez moi à rentrer avec Mary.

- Je ne sais pas trop si je dois vous croire. L'ennemi peut prendre l'aspect de qui il veut et nous tromper par votre intermédiaire.

- Quoi? Je suis pas une ennemie, vous me prenez pour qui? Je veux seulement retrouver mon amie et rentrer chez nous!

Sofia s'était levée de sa chaise, énervée par les insinuations d'Elrond. Elle ne supportait pas qu'on la juge sans chercher à savoir qui elle était.

- Asseyez-vous. Je suis navré mais par les temps qui courent, je me méfie de tout. Où est votre amie?

- Je ne sais pas. Des orques l'ont emmené, en Isengar je crois. Nous avons été séparée en arrivant ici.

- Je vois, c'est dans la rivière que vous avez été séparée de votre amie?

- Oui...

Sofia avait baissé de nouveau la tête. Elle ne supportait pas de savoir Mary aux mains de l'ennemis, elle avait peur pour elle, et se détestait de ne pas l'avoir sauvée.

- Y a t-il quelque chose que l'ennemi pourrait obtenir de vous?

- Je ne sais pas, mr Sacquet est-il parti?

- Non, Glorfindel est parti à leur rencontre, ils devraient bientôt être ici.

- Mais il ne sera pas en sécurité à Fondcombe...

- Je vois que vous êtes au courant de bien des choses.

- Peut-être bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.

- Est-ce cela que pourrait rechercher l'ennemi

- Oui, je ne vois que ça.

- Que savez-vous qui pourrait l'intéresser.

- La quête pour détruire l'anneau et tout ce que cela va créer par la suite.

Quelqu'un avait toqué à la porte, et un vieil homme habillé de gris était entré et installé à la table. Elrond avait expliqué la situation à Gandalf. Sofia avait espéré que le magicien l'aiderai. Elle avait raconté plus en détail ses origines et sa chute avec Mary. Cette histoire du Seigneur des Anneaux qui s'avérait être une simple fiction chez elle et surtout sa connaissance de cette histoire.

- Malheureusement Sofia, je ne saurai vous renvoyer dans votre monde, j'ignore comment vous êtes arrivés ici et seul l'investigateur de cette magie pourrait vous ramener.

* * *

><p>Sofia ferma les yeux un instant, elle observait le plafond de sa chambre. Elle avait vraiment espéré que Gandalf l'aiderai. Bien qu'épuisée, elle n'avait pas réussis à s'endormir, elle s'était allongée à se ronger les sangs. Le sommeil l'avait fuit longtemps avant de l'emporter pour quelques heures.<p>

Elle finit par se lever et vida son sac, étendant son linge encore humide. Elle sortit sur le balcon pour fumer quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était une elfe, très belle comme tout ceux de sa race. Sofia resta sur le balcon se disant à elle même qu'elle allait finir par complexer avec ses être parfait autour d'elle.

- Ma Dame, je me nomme Nawhël. Je vous apporte quelques vêtements à essayer. Comme je ne connais pas votre taille, je pourrais les retoucher. Et j'ai apporté quelques fruits si vous avez faim.

- Merci mais appelez moi Sofia s'il vous plait. Je ne suis pas une dame.

Sofia passa le reste de l'après midi avec Nawhël. Essayant les vêtements apportés. Elle refusa catégoriquement de mettre les robes, répétant à l'elfe que seule une vrai Dame en portait chez elle. L'elfe n'ajouta rien et la laissa s'habiller comme un homme. Elles parlèrent peu, l'elfe étant très discrète et Sofia trop déboussolée pour se confier.

A l'heure du dîner, l'elfe conduisit Sofia jusque à la salle du soupé où elle la laissa en compagnie d'autres elfes. Sofia parcourut du regard la salle et elle s'avança vers Glorfindel. Il parlait avec un homme très grand, le visage sévère encadré par des cheveux noirs.

Aragorn, elle le reconnut immédiatement. Glorfindel les présenta avant de prendre congé. Sofia ne resta pas près d'Aragorn, elle se sentait trop mal à l'aise, il lui présenta les Hobbits pour ne pas la laisser seule.

C'est ainsi qu'elle passa le reste de la soirée avec Merry, Pippin et Bilbon. Bien que son cœur soit triste, ils parvinrent à la faire rire en lui racontant leurs mésaventures de jeunesse.

Ainsi, les jours défilèrent pour Sofia. Elle passait beaucoup de temps dans les jardins, réfléchissant à sa situation et surtout à celle de Mary. Elrond était venu la voir pour lui demander si Mary tiendrait sa langue face aux tortures de l'ennemis. Sofia avait avoué d'une voix froide qu'elle ne révélerait rien car elle ne connaissait pas le Seigneur des Anneaux.

Elle était malheureuse, elle avait compris que ce "rêve" n'en était pas un, le temps défilait et elle n'avait trouvée aucune échappatoire. Mais une chose était sûre, elle irait chercher Mary. Elle avait peut-être sa seule chance d'y parvenir alors elle foncerait.

Gandalf vint à sa rencontre dans les jardins ce soir là. Il s'installa près d'elle, fumant sa pipe.

- Quand a lieu le conseil?

- Et bien, c'est le but de ma présence ici. Le Seigneur Elrond souhaite que vous y preniez pars.

- Quand?

- Demain matin, après le petit déjeuné.

- J'y serai. Merci de m'avoir prévenue.

Le vieil homme reparti laissant Sofia seule. Un sourire fendit son visage, bien la première étape de son plan venait de démarrer.

Sofia se coucha tôt. Depuis son arrivée à Fondcombe, elle dormait peu mais ce soir là, elle trouva le sommeil sans difficulté. Tout allait se jouer le lendemain.

Elle se réveilla aux aurores, en pleine forme. Elle sortit de sa chambre et profita du silence pour se promener dans la demeure. Sofia arriva dans une grande pièce ouverte où de grandes tapisseries recouvraient les murs. Elle s'assit pour observer ses œuvres représentatives du passé, elle aimait beaucoup cet endroit et y allait presque tout les jours. Sans Mary emprisonnée, elle aurait apprécié se retrouver là. La cité était magnifique et paisible, les gens intéressant et il y avait tellement de récits à écouter qu'elle aurait pu rester à Fondcombe toute sa vie. Ici, on trouvait la paix qu'il n'y avait pas chez elle.

Mais les choses étaient bien différentes et bientôt Mary lui revint en tête.

Elle se souvenait encore la première fois qu'elles s'étaient rencontrées. Elles avaient onze ans, elles jouaient dans le même club de sport. Et plus tard, elles avaient été dans le même lycée, elles passaient leur weekend l'une chez l'autre, imaginant de nombreuses activités complètement folles, les faisant rire des heures et encore aujourd'hui. Et depuis toutes ses années, elles entretenaient leur amitié.

Sofia soupira, elle se leva et parti en direction de l'endroit où aurait lieu le conseil. Sur son chemin, elle croisa un elfe blond. Il la regarda interloqué, il est vrai que Sofia détonnait dans le paysage, avec ses chaussures de rando, un pantalon et une tunique évitant à tout prix de mettre une robe et ses cheveux attachés de manière peu élégante, elle ne voulait pas ressembler aux femmes de cette terre.

Elle arriva en même temps que Gandalf et Frodon, il avait l'air mieux. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait vu que très peu de fois, elle s'était attachée au Hobbit. Ils parlèrent un instant avant que le seigneur Elrond n'arrive.

Toutes les personnes présentes s'installèrent avant que le Seigneur Elrond ne prenne la parole. Sofia resta muette, elle observa l'anneau comme tout le monde dans l'assemblé quand Frodon le déposa au centre de la pièce. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir, elle baissa la tête, ne la releva pas quand les gens autour d'elle se mirent à se disputer. Elle entendit la voix de Frodon crier "je vais le faire". Le silence la fit relever le menton. Elle regarda Frodon. Puis Gandalf le rejoindre suivit d'Aragorn. Sofia attendit que Merry et Pippin rallier la communauté pour s'avancer vers Frodon.

- Je vous aiderai également Frodon, du mieux que je le pourrais.

* * *

><p>Guest: Merci pour ta review. A mon avis, un prologue reste un prologue et je ne voulais pas qu'il soit trop long. J'espère que ce chapitre te donne envie de continuer à lire.<p>

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

A la semaine prochaine.

Bye


	3. Chapter 3

_**L'autre Quête**_

Chapitre 2

Sofia avançait d'un bon pas dans les couloirs de la cité. Un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Elle venait d'être enrôlée dans la Communauté sans que personne ne viennent à la contredire. Peut-être parce que toute l'assemblée était en état de choc.

Depuis qu'elle était à Fondcombe, Sofia avait bien réfléchi à sa situation et celle de Mary. Elle avait décidé que rejoindre la Communauté était la seule solution pour retrouver Mary. Elle ne connaissait pas assez bien la contré pour se lancer seule à la conquête de l'Isengar et n'étant pas une combattante aguerrie, elle avait pensé que partir sous la protection de guerrier comme Aragorn et Boromir, elle finirait par arriver à ses fins. Si l'histoire se déroulait comme prévu, une partie de la Communauté arriverait la bas. Bien sûr, pas tout de suite mais elle ne pourrait rien faire si Saroumane était encore en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

Elle faisait confiance en son instinct. Elle savait au fond elle que Mary tiendrait jusque là. Après tout, c'était elle que le magicien cherchait car elle avait le savoir et ce n'est pas en tuant Mary qu'elle irait là bas. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle se disait car elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir Mary en vie.

Une chose était sûre, Sofia ne pouvait rester ici et attendre que ça se passe, elle voulait à tout prix s'occuper l'esprit et quoi de mieux que de suivre la Communauté jusqu'en Isengar. Bien sûr, elle ne devait pas se faire tuer mais ça elle aviserait au fur et à mesure.

Sofia s'arrêta au milieu du couloir, elle entendait quelqu'un la suivre et quand elle fit volte face, elle se retrouva face à Elrond et Gandalf.

- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit sage de nous accompagner jeune fille.

- Et pourquoi cela? Parce que je suis une femme?

- Ce voyage ne sera pas une promenade de santé et ...

- Ah oui, comme si je ne le savais pas.

- La réalité est différente de la fiction. Et je ne pense pas que vous soyez une véritable combattante.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en savez?

- Vous savez vous servir d'une épée donc?

- Non, mais je sais me battre avec d'autres moyens. Alors je pense pouvoir me débrouiller avec une épée. Il me suffira de m'entraîner un peu...

- Vous ignorez ce qu'est un champs de bataille, vous ne pourriez le supporter.

- Ah oui, parce que les Hobbits le savent?

- C'est différent...

- Ah bon et en quoi? Arrêter de supposer des choses que vous ignorez. Vous ne savez rien de moi ni de ce que j'ai vécu. Des cadavres, j'en ai vu, j'ai déjà dû sentir la mort , je n'ai pas peur de ça. Que vous le voulez ou non, je ne changerais pas d'avis.

- Bien, dans ce cas ne perdons pas notre temps avec cela.

Sofia garda un visage neutre, son regard montrait une détermination que personne ne pourrait ébranler. Alors Elrond acquiesça face à elle puis se retira. Gandalf parti quelques secondes plus tard, mécontent de cette conversation. Sofia quand à elle décida de partir se calmer dans les jardins. Elle était vexée qu'on la juge parce que c'était une femme. Ce monde était bien différent du sien sur ce point.

Elle s'installa derrière un arbre à l'abri des regards. Elle allait devoir être forte dans les prochains mois. En attendant de trouver une solution à un retour en France, elle avait décider de mettre entre parenthèse sa vie d'avant.

Elle alluma une cigarette avant de se plonger dans ses pensées. Ce fut un bruissement qui l'a sorti de ses songes. Elle tourna la tête pour voir que le rôdeur l'avait rejoint. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Sofia ne lui parle.

- Vous venez me dissuader d'accompagner la Communauté, c'est ça?

- Non. Je crois que le Seigneur Elrond sait ce qu'il fait et je ne remettrais pas son jugement en question.

Sofia esquissa un sourire au rôdeur. Elle avait eu peur d'une nouvelle prise de tête avec un des membres de la Communauté. Elle repartie dans ses songes avant de rompre de nouveau le silence.

- Aragorn. Puis-je vous demander une faveur?

- Tout dépend de cette faveur.

- Rien d'impossible, croyez-moi. C'est juste que comme nous avons un peu de temps et que vous êtes un expert, vous pourriez peut-être m'apprendre les rudiments du combat à l'épée.

- Je croyais que vous saviez vous battre?

- A mains nus mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée avec nos ennemis.

- En effet.

- Alors vous acceptez?

Le rôdeur semblait hésiter. Mais Sofia ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance d'apprendre à se battre.

- Ne croyez pas que je suis une pauvre femme en détresse. Je dois apprendre à me battre avec une épée. Je veux être utile autant que vous le serez ou les autres. Je déteste ne servir à rien, alors laissez moi une chance. S'il vous plaît.

- C'est d'accord. Après tout, il vaut mieux que vous sachiez vous défendre.

Sofia se leva, enthousiaste.

- On commence quand?

- Patience, jeune amie. Disons, demain matin, après le petit déjeuné, ici même

- D'accord, à demain alors.

Sur ce, Sofia retourna vers le palais. Aragorn secoua la tête pensant que cette jeune femme, bien que petite, n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle paraissait, une pauvre femme en détresse.

* * *

><p>Au lendemain, Sofia se leva de bonne heure. La veille, elle avait été voir Gandalf, elle avait besoin de l'aide du magicien pour que les autres lui fasse confiance. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on la croit faible et elle lui avait également fait part de ses prochains cours avec Aragorn. Elle voulait aussi qu'il ne soit plus fâché contre elle mais il lui avait facilement pardonné.<p>

Bien qu'il ne connaisse Sofia que depuis quelques semaines, il s'était attaché à la jeune femme et il craignait pour sa sécurité en les accompagnant au Mordor. Le magicien trouvait cette jeune femme pleine de ressource et après tout, il sentait qu'elle leur serait utile en temps voulu.

Sofia arriva en avance dans les jardins mais elle était prête à prouver sa valeur. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps le rôdeur. Il la salua et lui tendit une petite épée. Sofia la prit en main, elle sut que c'était une arme elfique car elle était très légère.

- C'est plus une dague qu'une épée. J'espère que cela vous convient.

- Bien sûr, c'est la vôtre?

- Oui mais je pense que vous en avait plus besoin que moi.

- Merci.

Et la leçon commença. Aragorn était très pédagogue, expliquant la position de base et le maintient de l'épée. Sofia buvait ses paroles, il était question de vie ou de mort, alors elle faisait son maximum.

La mâtiné s'acheva en même temps que l'entrainement. Sofia était épuisée et elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir réellement appris quelque chose malgré sa bonne volonté. Elle savait que si elle se retrouvait devant un orque maintenant, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Mais Aragorn la rassura, il l'avait trouvé très douée pour une première fois et il savait que d'ici leur départ, elle saurait se défendre.

Chaque jour Sofia se rendait dans les jardins, elle avait parfois des spectateurs. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment être regardée mais elle occultait les gens à chaque fois. Elle faisait des progrès, elle avait même réussis à désarmer Aragorn une fois. Pas sans mal et il venait juste de lui prendre son épée mais elle lui avait sauté au cou et avait utilisé une de ses techniques d'auto défense pour mettre le rôdeur à terre. Tout le monde avait bien rit.

Après les entraînements, Sofia passait du temps dans la bibliothèque, elle étudiait l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu, elle ne voulait pas être mise de côté car ignorante. Elle observait également les cartes., elle n'avait jamais été douée en topographie mais elle s'obligeait à en faire au cas où.

Elle appris à mieux connaitre les Hobbits, elle les appréciait beaucoup. Ils étaient la joie de vivre incarnée, innocent et ignorant sur ce qui allait leur arriver. Frodon était perdu, sa mission était bien grande pour lui mais Sofia avait réussis à lui redonner le sourire.

Cependant le soir, Sofia était seule avec ses démons. Elle se sentait stressée. Leur départ serait pour bientôt et elle n'était pas prête mais en même temps plus vite ils seraient partis, plus vite elle retrouverait Mary.

* * *

><p>Sofia était allongée sur son lit, épuisée. Elle regardait le plafond, attendant que le sommeil vienne. Elle s'autorisa à penser à sa vie, en France. Est-ce qu'on la cherchait chez elle... Elle pensa à sa famille, il lui manquait mais sans plus en fait. Elle était tellement occupée qu'elle n'y pensait pas et faisant en sorte de ne pas le faire.<p>

Elle finit par se lever et sortie de sa chambre. Elle alla marcher pour gagner le sommeil. Elle n'aurait pas dû penser à sa vie d'avant. Elle se rendait compte que même si Mary était prisonnière, elle était plus heureuse en étant ici. Elle se sentait utile et elle allait se lancer dans une quête pour sauver la Terre du Milieu. Ça la changeait de son quotidien. Bien qu'elle aimait son travail, elle réalisait maintenant qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment de but dans la vie. Elle subissait sa hiérarchie, croulait sous de la paperasse inutile et était emmerdée par des gens pour des broutilles. Alors qu'ici, rien était acquis. La preuve en est, la guerre était proche et Sofia partait sans savoir si elle survivrait.

Elle arriva bien vite dans la pièce aux tableaux. Elle s'assit face au mur, observant sans vraiment voir la peinture. Elle entendit une conversation dans le couloir, elle reconnut sans mal la voix de Gandalf mais elle mit du temps à comprendre que c'est avec Boromir qu'il parlait. D'ailleurs, ça avait plus l'air d'une dispute qu'une conversation. Sofia s'approcha discrètement pour entendre le sujet de leur querelle.

- ...mais pourquoi l'emmener? Elle ne va pas aider, si il faut en plus des Hobbits veiller sur elle. Et elle ne sait sûrement pas se battre...

- Tout comme les Hobbits. Mais je suis sûr que notre jeune amie saura nous surprendre.

- Ce n'est pas la place d'une femme...

- Boromir, la question n'est pas là. Le Seigneur Elrond s'est déjà penché sur la situation et il estime que Sofia à sa place au sein de la Communauté.

- Mais...

- Suffit, elle doit venir. Cessez de remettre en question mon jugement.

Sofia entendit des pas s'éloigner, elle décida de sortir de la pièce en passant par les jardins. Un peu de méditation lui ferait du bien. Elle ne connaissait pas assez le gondorien pour le juger mais cet épisode ne l'aidait pas à se faire une bonne opinion de lui. Il était macho et c'était une chose qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Elle sentit la fatigue l'envahir et décida d'aller dormir. Elle traversa le jardin et tomba sur quelque chose qu'elle aurait voulu éviter, Aragorn et Arwen se tenaient non loin de là. Elle se stoppa, avant de se reprendre et de quitter le jardin rapidement. Leur amour était tellement pur qu'elle se sentait chamboulée. Elle aurait tant aimer connaitre un amour aussi beau.

Chez elle, elle avait déjà eu des histoires mais ça n'avait jamais donné plus que ça. Elle n'avait jamais réussi à s'attacher à quelqu'un assez longtemps pour tomber amoureuse et elle n'avait jamais fait l'effort non plus. Elle arriva dans sa chambre sur ses pensées et s'endormit d'un sommeil agité.

* * *

><p>-Elle eut du mal à se lever au matin. C'est dans le brouillard qu'elle se retrouva dans la salle de déjeuné. Elle s'installa avec les Hobbits.<p>

- Et bien Sofia, pas réveillée ce matin?

- Hum.

- Ça vous réveillerait de savoir que les éclaireurs sont rentrés?

- Quoi?

Elle se leva et se précipita dans le palais. Elle savait où trouver Gandalf. Dans sa course, elle ne vit pas le gondorien sur sa route et le percuta. Elle tomba les fesses parterre. Boromir lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Désolé, je regardais pas où j'allais.

- Aviez-vous un but précis?

- Je cherche Gandalf, j'ai entendu dire que les éclaireurs étaient revenus.

- C'est le cas, il est avec Elrond pour l'instant. Il prévoit le départ pour dans quelques jours.

- Génial.

- Etes vous sûr de vouloir nous accompagner?

- Absolument et vous pourrez dire tout ce que vous voulez, je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Savez-vous au moins à quoi vous allez être exposée.

- Non, comme toute la Communauté. On ne sait pas ce qu'il va arriver. Mais j'y ferais face comme vous, comme les autres. Oubliez que je suis une femme et acceptez ma présence. De toute façon, vous n'avez pas le choix.

Sofia tourna les talons et s'en alla loin du gondorien. Elle oublia son première objectif de trouver Gandalf et se rendit dans les jardins. Elle n'y trouva pas Aragorn, évident à ses yeux, il était surement avec Gandalf à préparer le départ. Alors elle resta là a essayé de calmer ses nerfs.

Ça y est, tout allait commencer pour Sofia, elle n'oubliait pas Mary mais elle appréhendait quand même l'aventure. Se battre pour vivre, ça n'existait pas dans sa vie, disons pas aussi directement. Donc oui, elle avait un peu peur.

Elle avait peur aussi de ne pas trouver sa place dans la Communauté, elle avait tout à prouver et elle ne voulait pas décevoir ceux qui lui faisait confiance. Le comportement du gondorien l'agaçait également, elle ne voulait pas être vu comme il la voyait, elle n'était pas une femme sans défense. Mais après tout, elle ne savait pas non plus ce qu'en pensait Legolas ou Gimli. Elle ne leur avait jamais adressé la parole, n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion en fait, puisque les deux individus restaient avec les leurs. Elle resta là un moment à broyer du noir. Aragorn arriva en fin de mâtiné, il s'installa près d'elle et alluma sa pipe.

- Navré de ne pas être venu ce matin. Les éclaireurs sont revenus, il n'y a aucun danger.

- Pas grave, Boromir me l'a dit. Quand partons nous?

- Le départ est prévu pour demain soir.

- Pourquoi partir le soir.

- Il a été prévu que nous voyageons de nuit, pour ne pas être vu de l'ennemi.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Quoi donc?

- Rien.

Sofia venait de se rappeler ses lectures, elle savait beaucoup de chose et elle devait faire en sorte de ne rien changer à l'histoire. Elle ne comptait pas intervenir dans l'aventure car une modification pourrait tout changer.

Elle passa un moment avec Aragorn avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Avec le rôdeur, ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup mais cet homme avait une aura apaisante et ça aidait beaucoup Sofia. Elle appréhendait moins les prochains mois.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Nawhël l'attendait. Elle avait posé des vêtements de voyage sur le lit et attendait la jeune femme. Il y avait une tunique bleu, un leggings gris et des bottes, grises également. Les vêtement allait parfaitement à Sofia et il semblait bien plus solides que ses affaires de rando. Elle termina sa tenue de voyage par un manteau, bleu nuit, long avec des broderies grises ci et là. Ce manteau, Sofia en tomba amoureuse, elle adorait le bleu, c'est une couleur qui allait bien à son teint de porcelaine.

- De quoi j'ai l'air?

- D'une véritable aventurière!

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, le Seigneur Elrond entra dans la pièce. Nawhël s'inclina avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Je vois que vous vous préparez pour le départ.

- Oui...

- N'ayez crainte Sofia, votre quête n'est peut être pas la même que la Communauté mais je sais que vous leur apporterez votre aide.

- J'ai peur d'échouer...

- Gardez espoir jeune amie. Il n'y a que vous qui pouvez y parvenir.

- Je sais...

Sofia enleva son manteau et le posa sur son lit. Elrond avança vers elle et lui tendit un objet long et léger. Elle s'en saisit et le déballa. C'était une épée, elle la tira de son fourreau pour observer la lame. L'arme était légère, la poignée s'adaptait parfaitement à sa main, elle la mania avec facilité.

- Je l'ai fait faire forger pour vous.

- Merci, c'est une belle arme.

- Faites en bonne usage.

Sofia hocha la tête, Elrond quitta la pièce la laissant seule avec ses pensées. Sofia rangea son épée dans le fourreau, elle se changea et commença à préparer son sac de voyage.

Elle posa ses affaires d'un côté, triant ce qui lui servirait vraiment et le reste. Elle aurait aimer prendre tout avec elle mais Sofia ne devait pas se surcharger. Et en laissant ses affaires ici, elle finirait par les récupérer, si elle survivait...

Elle ouvrit ensuite le sac de Mary. Gorfindel le lui avait rapporté quelques jours après son arrivée à Fondcombe mais elle n'avait pas osé l'ouvrir depuis. Elle récupéra ce dont elle avait besoin et entassa le reste de ses affaires avec celle de Mary dans un sac et le posa le sac dans un coin de la pièce. Elle demanderai au Seigneur Elrond de lui rapporter en temps voulu. Elle rangea ce dont elle aurait besoin dans un sac que Nawhël lui avait donné, beaucoup moins encombrant que le sien, elle réussit à tout mettre en forçant un peu. Elle fit ensuite sa toilette avant de rejoindre la salle de banquet où la Communauté était à l'honneur ce soir là.

Elle passa une agréable soirée, participant à la conversation autant qu'elle pouvait, rigolant des pitreries des Hobbits et profitant de la musique ambiante. Mais quand elle se coucha, la peur l'envahit, elle était forte mais elle se trouvait dans une situation qu'elle n'avait jamais connu chez elle. Elle avait hâte de partir, au moins être dans l'action lui ferait oublier son appréhension du reste. C'est sur cette pensée qu'elle s'endormit.

Cette dernière journée à Fondcombe fut nostalgique. Sofia passa une grande partie de son temps dans les jardins. Elle passa dans la salle au tableau une dernière fois. Dans sa chambre, Sofia prit son temps pour s'habiller et s'attacher les cheveux, elle avait passé la journée seule, après le départ elle ne le serait plus et il faudrait qu'elle se montre forte mais en attendant elle pouvait baisser son masque et resté dans ses pensées.

Le soleil commença à décliner, Sofia enfila son manteau, accrocha son épée et la dague d'Aragorn à sa ceinture, prit son sac, jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre et quitta les lieux pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Ses compagnons arrivèrent au fur et à mesure et enfin, il fut l'heure de partir. Sofia s'inclina devant Elrond en guise de remerciement, il la salua en retour. L'air était lourd de tristesse, Sofia vit Arwen et elle détourna aussitôt le regard, son chagrin était dur à voir. Frodon avança au devant à la demande de Gandalf. Les membres le suivirent quittant la protection des murs de Fondcombe...

Et le périple commença...

* * *

><p>Ciriel: Merci pour la review, le caractère de Sofia se révélera au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Bye<p>

Un nouveau chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui là alors une petite review pour donner votre avis ne ferait pas de mal.

A la semaine prochaine,

Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

_**L'autre Quête**_

Chapitre 3

Après avoir quitté la cité, la nuit tomba rapidement, faisant peser une ambiance lourde dans le groupe. Ils avançaient à un bon rythme, sans bruits. Sofia suivait sans réfléchir, elle restait attentive à tout bruit inconnu. Elle avait toujours apprécié la nuit, elle n'avait pas à cacher ses émotions. Elle marcha à côté de Gimli toute la nuit, personne n'osa parler jusqu'à l'aube.

A chaque halte, Sofia se posait aux côtés des hobbits. Merry et Pipin détendaient toujours l'atmosphère, de leur plein gré ou non d'ailleurs. Elle aimait beaucoup parler avec Frodon. Il était perdu, toujours à réfléchir à ses actes mais elle avait la bonne parole pour qu'il se détende un peu. Les hobbits étaient aussi obsédés par la boustifaille et la conversation tournait toujours autour de ce sujet. Sofia leurs avaient également demandés de lui parler de la Comté. S'en était suivie une conversation à mi voix entre les plaines une bonne partie des nuits. Le sujet semblait inépuisable à leurs yeux et ils se rappelaient toujours de ci- de là une anecdote à raconter à leur amie. Leur entrain et l'amour qu'ils portaient à leur pays toucha Sofia. Elle même adorait sa région et ne se voyait pas la quitter.

Malheureusement, bien vite, la morosité gagna tout le groupe et plus rien enjouait les marches, pas même la Comté pour les hobbits. Les nuits se ressemblaient, Sofia avait l'impression de faire toujours le même chemin, les montagnes paraissaient toujours aussi loin, inaccessibles, narguant la Communauté.

Marcher, Sofia adorait mais là, c'était différent. Ses compagnons étaient tendus. Il n'y avait que peu de pause et personne ne parlait. Elle regrettait ses rando avec Mary. Mary était très pipelette et Sofia adorait leurs conversations, parfois inutile et d'autres fois très profondes. Et leurs séances photos improvisées donnant parfois un rendu tout à fait inattendu. Ça lui manquait, toute cette frivolité et la joie de se retrouver. Elle voulait retrouver son amie et sa tranquillité d'esprit.

La première halte avait été reposante, mais au fur et à mesure des jours les courbatures venaient, dormir parterre et marcher sans cesse n'étaient pas recommandés à excès et Sofia soufra rapidement. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas, elle avait voulu participer à cette quête alors elle se devait de se taire et d'encaisser.

Elle avait l'habitude de se surpasser, elle s'était battue pour s'imposer dans son travail, aller au bout d'elle même et se prouver qu'elle pouvait y arriver était sa ligne de conduite. Pas tout les jours bien sûr, mais quand elle décidait quelque chose, elle faisait tout pour y arriver. Et cette quête ne dérogeait pas à la lettre.

Tout le monde était morose, Sofia grognon était à fleur de peau. Son confort lui manquait. Où était son lit confortable et sa couette douillette, et la douche chaude tout les jours. Car l'automne commençait à laisser place à l'hiver. Quand ils marchaient, l'effort évitait qu'ils souffrent mais dès qu'ils se posaient, le vent les mordait et le froid traversait les capes. Sofia était frigorifiée et elle ne savait pas comment se réchauffer.

Elle pensait souvent à son café du matin, un chocolat brûlant, même une soupe chaude lui suffirait. Les repas étaient frugales, il était préférable de ne pas allumer de feux pour éviter d'attirer l'attention mais pour le coup, rien de ce qu'ils mangeaient n'avaient réellement de goût et cela rendait Sofia encore plus fermée sur elle même.

* * *

><p>Encore une nuit de marche accomplie, ils s'arrêtèrent pour la journée. Les hobbits se précipitèrent dans leurs sacs pour manger, ils étaient vraiment insatiable ces quatre là. Chacun mangea sans enthousiasme, puis Aragorn se leva pour prendre le premier tour de garde.<p>

- Je peux le faire aussi, vous savez? Vous avez l'air épuisé Aragorn, laissez moi prendre votre tour.

- Dormez Sofia. Ça ira pour moi.

- Mais non. Je veux participer aussi. Ne me mettez pas à l'écart. Gandalf, s'il vous plaît?

- Très bien, vous prendrez le deuxième tour de garde à la mi-journée.

- Merci.

Gandalf avait cédé, à contre cœur mais c'était le seul moyen d'éviter le conflit. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en elle mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle se fatigue trop. Même si elle ne disait rien, le magicien savait qu'elle fatiguait plus vite que les autres. Après tout, c'était une femme de petite corpulence et qui ne devait pas être habituée à autant de vétusté.

A la mi-journée, Aragorn réveilla Sofia doucement, il avait l'air lasse et épuisé et c'est sans mal qu'il s'endormit. Sofia se leva et s'installa sur un rocher pour observer les alentours. Si elle n'avait pas été si préoccupée par sa situation, elle aurait vu cette magnifique contrée qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Mais elle ne la vit pas, préférant être plongée dans sa tête. Le reste de la journée se passa sans anicroche, les pensées de Sofia interrompues uniquement par les ronflements de Gimli.

Legolas la rejoignit en fin d'après midi, elle ne connaissait pas bien l'elfe mais elle profita du temps qu'il restait pour en apprendre plus sur lui. C'est ainsi que les autres se réveillèrent et les trouvèrent plongé dans leur conversation. Un dernier repas avant de repartir. Sofia n'était pas fatiguée et elle continua à écouter Legolas parler de son royaume avec tant de précision et de passion qu'elle imagina rapidement son univers. Marcher ne fut pas difficile cette nuit là car Legolas continua son monologue, parlant désormais de son peuple et des guerres qu'il avait traversé.

Au fil de l'avancé, Sofia supportait de moins en moins le froid. Elle avait toujours détesté l'hiver contre lequel on ne pouvait rien faire. Surtout quand on évoluait en pleine nature jour et nuit. La fatigue aussi la gagnait mais elle ne se plaignait pas. Elle s'efforçait chaque soir à faire des étirements pour moins souffrir de courbatures au matin. Ça faisait beaucoup rire Gimli de la voir faire des exercices d'assouplissements mais au moins Sofia avait un problème de moins à gérer.

Mais Sofia avait pu constater au moins un point positif au fil des jours. Ses compagnons lui faisaient confiance. Elle avait de nouveau eut le droit à son tour de garde, et elle se rapprochait de chacun. Ne parlant jamais d'elle, préférant s'intéresser aux coutumes de chaque peuple et leur façon de vivre si différente les uns des autres. Elle était très curieuse sur la Terre du Milieu, si à l'opposé de chez elle. Elle les respectait, tous, pour évoluer en osmose avec cette terre et ce respect qui n'existait pas chez elle.

Elle fut interrompue sur ces pensées par Gandalf qui vint s'installer à côté d'elle. Sofia laissa son regard vagabonder sur les plaines en contrebas alors qu'elle savait que le magicien l'observait. Elle ne céda pas et continua d'ignorer l'inquisition de Gandalf, c'est d'ailleurs lui qui brisa le silence devenu pesant.

- Vous pouvez aller vous reposer si vous le souhaitez.

- Non, c'est bon, je n'ai pas envie de dormir.

- Vous pensez encore à votre amie?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça?

- Votre expression. Vous avez le visage fermé et je suppose que soit vous pensez à elle soit à votre situation ou votre monde.

- Vous me déchiffrez bien mieux que je ne le croyais. C'est à Mary que je pensais. J'ai peur pour elle. Je ne sais même pas si elle est en vie.

- Je comprends, ne vous torturez pas, soyez juste patiente. N'est-ce pas pour cette raison que vous avez décidé de rejoindre la Communauté.

- Peut-être... Je ne peux rien dire vous le savez Gandalf.

- Vous avez raison d'être prudente. Vous êtes une femme courageuse Sofia.

- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, vous n'en savez rien.

- Vous vous engagez dans une mission suicide dans le seul but de retrouver votre amie dont vous ignorez si elle est en vie.

- Y a t-il une chance, Gandalf?

- Quoi donc mon enfant?

- Que Mary soit toujours en vie?

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais que vous dit votre cœur?

- Qu'elle vit... je l'espère au fond de moi, qu'il ne la tuera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas ce qu'il veut.

- Bien, gardez toujours cela en tête, Sofia. Ne vous morfondez pas comme vous le faites. Cela ne sert à rien tant qu'on ne sait pas.

Sofia regarda Gandalf et lui sourit.

- Voilà ce que je veux voir sur votre visage. Maintenant racontez moi un peu de votre monde.

- Avec plaisir Gandalf...

Et sur ce; elle lui raconta ce qu'elle aimait chez elle, préférant laissé de côté ce qui n'allait pas, après tout, ce n'était pas de son fait et elle voulait qu'il ait une bonne image de son univers. Les autres membres les trouvèrent ainsi, riant et fumant, parlant de choses qu'ils ne comprenaient pas.

Oui, parfois, ils trouvaient Sofia un peu sortie d'un autre monde mais chacun l'appréciait à sa juste valeur. C'était une femme courageuse, très attentive et mystérieuse. Elle était curieuse sur la vie de chacun mais ne confiait rien de la sienne. Comme si un mur était construit entre elle et les autres et que personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, laissant ainsi planer le mystère sur sa personne. Chacun s'était fait sa propre idée de Sofia mais tout les membres avaient compris une chose, Sofia était hors du commun et ne ressemblait à aucune femme vivante sur la Terre du Milieu.

* * *

><p>Après plusieurs semaines de marche, la Communauté arriva enfin près des montagnes. Gandalf décida qu'avant d'entreprendre la prochaine étape du voyage, ils prendraient du repos pendant un jour et une nuit, le rêve en somme.<p>

Un feu fut allumé, Aragorn s'absenta un moment et revint peu de temps après avec un daim qu'il prépara. Sofia ne pouvant supporter le spectacle des boyaux de la bête décida de s'éloigner du camps à l'abri des regards.

A chaque halte, elle s'octroyait toujours quelques minutes pour faire un brin de toilette. Elle bénissait à chaque fois, l'inventeur des lingettes nettoyantes et de la brosse à dent. Elle décida dans le même temps de se laver les cheveux avec un shampoing sec. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais c'était mieux que rien.

Lorsqu'elle revint au campement, elle se sentait fraîche et plus à l'aise avec des sous-vêtements propres. Une odeur de viande cuite vint lui chatouiller les narines et réveilla son estomac affamé. Elle se servit avant de dévorer son assiette avec appétit. Elle resta près du feu, pouvoir enfin avoir chaud la rendait moins grognon.

Elle enleva ensuite ses bottes, s'enroula dans sa cape et s'allongea près du feu pour enfin dormir au chaud. Les autres observaient Boromir expliquer quelques rudiments de l'épée aux hobbits. Elle rejoignit Morphée en quelques minutes, bercée par le rire de ses compagnons.

Puis soudain, elle se sentit secouée, elle se leva à moitié effondrée sur celui qui la soutenait. Elle était complètement dans les vapes et ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait autour d'elle. L'ambiance avait changé. Elle était passée de détendue et enjouée à tendue et effrayée. Sofia entendit plus qu'elle ne vit des oiseaux en grand nombre piailler dans ses oreilles, elle garda le silence et attendit que les volatiles passent. Ses yeux parvinrent enfin à discerner la personne qui l'avait traînée sans délicatesse jusque dans les buissons, Boromir.

Sofia ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi près du gondorien mais elle profita qu'il regarde le ciel pour l'observer en catimini. C'était un bel homme, son visage était noble, bien moins que celui de Aragorn mais on devinait dans ses traits qu'il appartenait à une famille de la noblesse. Et sa carrure, il était musclé, imposant. Un très bel homme en soit.

Sofia avait déjà détaillé de la tête au pied chaque membre de la Communauté. Après tout, c'était une femme au milieu d'homme, plus ou moins viril selon les races et elle ne pouvait pas ne pas le voir. Elle s'était déjà fait un classement, bien sûr, elle n'était pas intéressée, c'était juste pour sa culture personnelle.

Les oiseaux partirent enfin, Boromir baissa les yeux vers Sofia. Elle détourna le regard immédiatement et se releva avec l'aide du gondorien.

- Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveillée ainsi mais il y avait urgence. Vous n'avez rien?

- Non, qu'est ce que c'était?

- Des Crébains du pays de Dun.

- Des espions de Saroumane, le passage vers le Sud est surveillé.

- Gandalf, nous ne pouvons rester ici.

- Nous partons sur le champs, nous passerons par le col de Caradhras.

Sofia n'en fut absolument pas surprise. Malheureusement, en levant les yeux vers les montagnes, elle ne voulait qu'une chose, que toute cette aventure se termine.

La montagne vue d'ici paraissait infranchissable et la montée serait difficile. Surtout dans cet état de fatigue. Elle aurait préféré passer directement par les mines et éviter toute cette ascension pour rien mais elle garda le silence. Elle ne devait pas changer le cours de l'histoire, au risque de commettre un gros changement à la fin de cette aventure et de ne jamais retrouver Mary en vie.

Elle remit donc ses bottes et se prépara aux prochains jours. Elle sortit de son sac le foulard de Mary et ses gants. Son amie était toujours prévoyante, trop parfois, car leur randonné avait eu lieu en septembre et le temps n'était pas assez froid pour utiliser des gants. Mais elle les avait pris, au cas où et Sofia l'en remercia.

Elle remit son sac sur le dos et abattue de quitter un lieu de repos bien mérité, elle suivit ses compagnons de route.

A l'assaut de Caradhras...

* * *

><p>Ciriel: Merci, ton message me fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre t'en apprend davantage sur Sofia. Bye<p>

Voilà pour cette première étape du voyage,

Les reviews, constructives ou non, sont acceptées, alors n'hésitez pas, car sans vous, lecteurs, je ne peux savoir ce qui va ou non avec cette fic...

A la semaine prochaine,

Bye.


	5. Chapter 5

_**L'autre Quête**_

Chapitre 4

Alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques heures, l'ambiance était d'humeur joyeuse. Désormais, chacun avait retrouvé sa gravité. La Communauté avançait rapidement, de peur d'être de nouveau suivit par l'ennemi.

Le col se rapprochait et s'imposait dans le paysage. Dans d'autres circonstances, Sofia aurait adoré s'adonner à son ascenssion, mais là, les conditions n'étaient pas idéales à ses yeux.

Elle commença à chantonner pour elle même, elle essayait de se changer les idées. Elle avait toujours aimé écouter de la musique, d'ailleurs elle faisait tout en musique. Le ménage, la cuisine, le footing, même au bureau, il y avait toujours en fond la radio. A Fondcombe, elle avait su apprécier la musique des Elfes mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec du Rock. Et sa guitare lui manquait.

Elle n'avait jamais appris à en jouer mais elle grattait un peu, elle avait appris certains morceaux, plus ou moins bien, mais ça la détendait quand elle en jouait.

Ici, elle n'avait rien trouvé pour se détendre. Fumer l'appaisait un peu mais pas assez. Et dans la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de décompresser sinon, elle ne tiendrait jamais tout le voyage. Sofia n'avait jamais connu une passe aussi difficile dans sa vie, évidemment la situation était différente, extrême même, son amie prisonnière, peu de chance de s'en sortir vivante et être au milieu d'une guerre qui ne la concernait absolument pas, elle n'aurait jamais connu ça chez elle...mais ça ne changeait rien, il fallait qu'elle lâche la pression.

Les Hobbits se rapprochèrent de Sofia et écoutèrent en silence. Elle ne chantait pas assez fort pour qu'on comprenne les paroles mais la mélodie était jolie et agréable dans un tel moment.

- Que chantez-vous Sofia?

- Rien de bien important.

- Dites-nous, c'était une belle chanson.

- "Dernière danse"*, c'est ma chanson préférée.

- Il faudra nous la chanter un jour.

- Je ne chante pas devant des gens... Je n'aime pas ça...

- On pourrait faire donnant donnant. Si un jour, on vous chante une de nos chansons, vous chanterez aussi.

- Je ne sais pas trop, on verra...

Le silence revint, Sofia n'avait pas l'habitude de chanter pour les autres, elle l'avait fait sans y penser, juste pour se détendre et n'avait pas prévu qu'ils l'entendent. Mais peut-être qu'un jour, elle leur chanterait une chanson sur un morceau de guitare si elle en trouvait une ici. En attendant, elle continua de chantonner tout bas, sans que personne ne vienne l'interrompre cette fois. Elle retrouvait un minimum de courage et elle se sentit prête à affronter la montagne et le froid, pour l'instant.

Bien vite, la Communauté arriva au pied du col de Caradrhas. Sofia leva le regard vers le sommet et fut impressionée par cette montagne d'une grande beauté et terrifiante à la fois. Elle s'inquiétait tout de même pour les prochains jours, elle avait toujours craint le froid.

Bien sûr, elle avait eu froid ces derniers jours mais là, la température allait descendre en dessous de zéro. Ils firent une halte avant l'ascenssion. Des fagots de bois furent donné à chacun sur le conseil de Boromir. Sofia n'arrivant pas à calmer son angoisse décida de prendre le premier tour de garde.

Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour la Communauté et elle ne se plaignait jamais. Depuis le départ, elle avait suivi sans rechigné, évidemment, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être grognon mais elle restait cordial dans ces moments là. Mais là, c'était différent. Le froid, on ne pouvait pas lutter contre. Elle continua à chantonner et penser à autre chose avant que Gimli ne vienne la remplacer

Après quelques heures de sommeil, Sofia fut réveillé par Legolas. Elle se leva dans les vapes, avec l'impression de s'être endormie il y a tout juste cinq minutes. Ils mangèrent très rapidement sans bruit avant de débuter l'ascension du col.

Les premiers kilomètres ne furent pas aussi durs qu'elle l'avait imaginé, le chemin était facile et aucune neige ne vint les déranger. La côte était raide mais rien d'insurmontable. Sofia avait toujours détesté les côtes, elle avait toujours cette impression d'avancer au ralenti et bien vite, elle se retrouva bonne dernière du groupe malgré ses efforts.

L'effort était intense et elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait éclaté de chaud. Le Soleil était fort, elle allait avoir de sacré coup de soleil si ça continuait comme ça. Non pour Sofia, la montagne ça ne la gagnait pas. Elle s'efforça de reprendre le contrôle et rattrapa Gimli. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'à enfin rejoindre le groupe.

Une courte pause aux yeux de Sofia avant de reprendre l'ascension. La reprise de la montée fut moins difficile pour elle, il semblait que le chemin était moins abrupte que les premiers kilomètres. Un petit vent frais soufflait devant eux mais personne n'y préta réellement attention. Sofia si. Elle savait ce que cela signifiait, Saroumane les savait sur le col.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent sans anicroches. Sofia s'était faite une raison et désormais, elle avait passé le cap de la difficulté en déconnectant complètement. Elle avançait sans se poser de question et attendait avec impatience le moment où il redescendrait.<p>

Ils arrivèrent bientôt sur la neige, elle recouvrait d'une fine couche le chemin. Le soleil avait disparut, la neige tombait en petite quantité. Mais plus ils avançaient, plus la neige tombait. Ils continuèrent leur route, pas sans mal car un vent glacial soufflait contre eux les empêchant d'avancer à un bon rythme, en plus de la neige.

Malgré des bottes elfiques, le froid traversa les chaussures de Sofia. Elle détestait cette sensation, ses pieds allaient devenir des pains de glace à ce rythme. Elle rêvait d'un radiateur et d'une douche bien chaude. C'est dans ces moments de conditions extrêmes que Sofia était nostalgique de son chez soi. Elle rêvait de son lit douillet sous une multitude de couverture.

Ils firent une halte en fin de journée. Ils étaient tous épuisés. Ils utilisèrent quelques fagots de bois mais le froid les garda. La Communauté se posa contre la parois rocheuse de la montagne, essayant de se protéger du vent et de la neige un maximum. Billy le Poney fut placer devant les Hobbits et Sofia mais la protection était insuffisante.

La nuit fut particulièrement difficile et le sommeil ne gagna pas Sofia. Elle décida donc de se lever et de marcher un peu pour se réchauffer. Elle tomba sur Aragorn, il semblait soucieux.

- Vous devriez dormir, jeune amie.

- Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai trop froid. Et je peux vous dire la même chose.

- Je veille.

- Je ne pense pas que nous serons attaqué ici mais si vous voulez, je peux vous remplacer.

- Je n'ai pas sommeil non plus.

- Je vais vous tenir compagnie alors.

- Comme vous le souhaitez.

Le silence revint. Sofia s'installa à côté de Aragorn et alluma une cigarette. Le visage du rôdeur était sévère, quelque chose semblait le tracassé. Ni tenant plus, elle rompit les pensées du rodeur.

- Vous semblez vraiment soucieux.

- Comme nous tous.

- Non, vous le semblez plus que d'habitude, je veux dire.

- Vous êtes très observatrice.

- J'aime savoir comment les gens pensent. Et je vois sur votre visage qu'il y a plus qui vous pertube que cette quête.

Le silence revint, il ne voulait pas parler, soit. Sofia repensa à cette journée et un évènement majeur lui revint en mémoire. Frodon était tombé dans la neige et Aragorn avait pu voir l'attrait qu'avait Boromir pour l'Anneau quand celui-ci l'avait récupéré, il avait même eu du mal à le rendre à Frodon. C'était ça qui le perturbait, Sofia, en était persuadée.

- C'est Boromir, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous êtes trop attentive pour votre bien.

- Ou votre tranquilité.

Un sourire passa sur le visage du rôdeur.

- Ne le jugez pas pour ses fautes. Je crois que chacun à ses propres démons et que certains sont très difficiles à vaincre. C'est un homme fier, il a peur pour sa cité, il veut juste la sauver. C'est pour cela qu'il est si obsédé par l'Unique.

- Je ne voyais pas les choses de ce point de vu là. Je comprends votre point de vu et il me parait plus juste que le mien. Je vais écouter vos conseils mais je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver. Vous êtes surement plus neutre que je ne le suis.

Sofia rigola, elle, conseillère du grand Aragorn, futur roi du Gondor. Il y avait de quoi sourire. Bientôt Sofia lui demanda de lui compter ses aventures et de lui décrire la Terre du Milieu pour changer de sujet. Son entrain plu à Aragorn. Il essaya de lui décrire les plus beaux paysages de la Terre du Milieu. Il lui raconta quelques histoires des Dunedains avant que le Soleil ne se lève et qu'il fut l'heure de reprendre la route.

Cette nuit avec Aragorn avait eu au moins un effet positif, Sofia avait oublié le froid. Elle se sentit mieux en repartant. La neige avait cessé de tombé pendant la nuit mais elle se remit à tomber quand il repartirent.

Le froid reprit Sofia, elle ne sentit plus ses pieds au bout d'un moment. En regardant les Hobbits, elle se demanda comment ils pouvaient encore avancer, leur pieds étaient rouge, ils devaient vraiment avoir mal.

Le craquement de la neige quand on marche dessus est un son qu'elle avait toujours adoré mais là, elle ne souhaitait plus l'entendre. Au fur et à mesure de l'ascenssion, le temps empira. Bientôt, il fut impossible de marcher correctement. Chacun s'enfonçait dans la neige, hormis Legolas, ils marchaient en fil indienne suivant le magicien qui se frayait un chemin dans la neige pour avancer au plus vite.

Sofia était enfoncée jusqu'à la taille, les Hobbits n'avançaient plus, gelés. Aragorn la dépassa avec Boromir et à eux deux, ils portèrent les quatre Hobbits. La neige tomba encore plus fort si c'était possible, seul Legolas ne semblait pas en difficulté. Il avait l'avantage de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige et Sofia l'enviait beaucoup.

Gandalf continua d'avancer. Sofia ne voyait rien à deux mètres devant elle. Elle se sentait mal, elle détestait le froid, elle avait redouté cette ascension et elle avait eu raison. Au bout d'un moment, elle ressentit les effets de l'hypothermie. Elle voulait s'arrêter et dormir, ses pieds lui faisait vraiment mal, elle avait l'impression de marcher sans. Et ses doigts, elle ne les sentait plus malgré les gants. Elle remonta son foulard sur son visage pour recouvrir son nez, où ce qu'il en restait.

Ils entendirent bientôt une voix glaçante dans l'air. Saroumane. Un éclair assourdissant retentit et vint s'abattre au dessus de la Communauté. Un éboulement se fit entendre avant qu'un amas de neige ne vienne les recouvrir.

Puis plus rien...

* * *

><p><em>Sofia se retrouva ailleurs, mais plutôt comme spectateur d'une scène. <em>

_Elle se trouvait dans un cachot, tout était sombre. Le magicien blanc se trouvait là et il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans l'ombre. La personne était recroquevillée dans un coin sombre._

_- Si vous ne voulez rien dire, nous pouvons trouver un moyen de vous faire parler._

_Le magicien fit signe à une troisième personne qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué, un orque. Il s'avança vers la forme recroquevillée et commença à lui donner un coup puis un autre, la personne se mit bientôt à hurler de douleur. Elle tomba à la renverse et Sofia put enfin voir son visage..._

_Mary..._

_Sofia hurla...demandant au magicien blanc d'arrêter...elle ne savait rien..._

* * *

><p>Sofia cria, elle se réveilla, dans la neige. La douleur du froid était faible comparée à la vision qu'elle venait d'avoir. Cela semblait tant réel. Legolas l'aida à sortir de la neige. Elle était complètement déconnectée du monde. Elle tomba à genoux, elle n'arrivait pas à tenir sur ses jambes.<p>

Elle avait peur, elle avait froid, elle voulait rentrer chez elle, elle voulait retrouver Mary.

Legolas la releva et la soutint. Sofia secoua la tête. Elle devait se reprendre...pour Mary. Malheureusement elle était trop engourdie par le froid et sa vision. Gandalf s'approcha d'elle et la fit boire à sa gourde. Une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps et elle put de nouveau tenir sur ses jambes.

Sofia remit le foulard sur son visage et elle remarqua qu'il sentait le parfum floral de son amie. Elle sourit, heureuse d'avoir Mary un peu avec elle.

S'ensuivit une conversation sur la direction à prendre. Comme prévu, Frodon choisit la Moria et la Communauté entreprit de redescendre le Col de Caradhras.

Comme par miracle, la neige cessa de tomber et il fut aisé pour tout le monde de marcher. Le Miruvor avait redonné du courage à Sofia et elle se sentait prête à affronter la Moria et ses monstres.

Une halte fut faite lorsque la neige disparut de la route. Sofia en profita pour changer ses chaussettes trempées contre des sèches. Les Hobbits avait retrouvés un peu de gaieté. Mais elle ne les écouta que d'une oreille distraite et s'endormit rapidement, épuisée par toute cette aventure.

Sans doute parce qu'ils étaient en descente, la Communauté mis beaucoup moins de temps pour se retrouver en bas de la montagne. L'urgence repris Gandalf et la cadence soutenu du début du voyage reprit. Sofia jeta un dernier regard à la montagne, elle pouvait le dire, elle les avait vaincue.

Sofia resta une partie du trajet avec Gimli, il semblait très enjoué d'aller dans les mines. Elle était triste pour le nain. Il allait avoir la douche froide en passant les portes. Mais elle l'écouta religieusement, il était content d'avoir une oreille pour l'écouter parler de la beauté et de la grandeur de la cité de Khazad-dûm.

Même si elle s'imaginait les mines que décrivaient le nain, elle n'était pas vraiment enchantée de passer par là. Elle avait peur de se battre, et aussi peur pour Gandalf. Il devait partir mais elle ne voulait pas être séparé de lui.

Elle passa donc beaucoup de temps avec le magicien. Elle voulait profiter un maximum de lui, elle ne savait pas si elle survivrait et n'aurait peut-être pas l'occasion de le revoir.

- Dites moi, ma chère, vous ne m'avez toujours pas expliqué ce qu'était une voiture.

- C'est vrai, ça vous intéresse toujours autant.

- Bien sûr, quand vous parlez de votre monde, vous êtes moins préoccupée.

- Je l'ai vu...

- Qui donc?

- Mary... Dans la montagne, quand la neige est tombée sur nous, j'ai un peu perdu connaissance et j'ai rêvé d'elle. Elle était dans un cachot et Saroumane la torturait pour qu'elle parle.

- Je vois...

- Elle ne dira rien Gandalf. Elle ne sait rien. Elle n'a jamais été fan de ce genre d'histoire. Elle est très terre à terre.

- Cela devait se passer ainsi. Saroumane essayait juste de vous faire venir à lui plus vite. Il sait que votre cœur est courageux et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il vous voit arriver à Ortanc. Enfin c'est ce qu'il croit.

- Mais si il continu, elle va mourir.

- Je ne pense pas, je vous les déjà dit Sofia. Gardez espoir, il veut juste vous torturer l'esprit pour vous faire craquer. Concentrez-vous sur le présent et vous vous sentirez mieux.

- Une voiture c'est un moyen de transport pour parcourir de longue distance sans efforts...

Gandalf sourit et continua à changer les idées de sa protégée. Elle avait beau montrer qu'elle était forte, elle semblait d'une grande fragilité derrière son visage froid.

* * *

><p>Les jours défilèrent, le paysage de plaine avait laissé place à des rocs, les parois des rochers empêchaient le vent de passer et gardait la Communauté à l'abri du froid. Malheureusement, ils étaient toujours traqués par Saroumane et ils furent attaqués par des Wargs peu de temps avant d'arriver en Moria en pleine nuit.<p>

Un autre tour du magicien car à la lumière du jours, toute trace d'ennemis avait disparut. Ils avaient repris la route encore plus vite. Et bientôt les murs de la Moria firent leurs apparitions. Tout le monde étaient tendu, angoissé même, seul Gimli était en pleine extase et ne retenait pas sa joie de passer par les mines. Ils ventaient les mérites de son cousin à Legolas.

Sofia trouvait l'ouvrage impressionnant et il lui sembla étrange pour l'époque que des nains aient pu bâtir de telle chose. Le chemin fut plus étroit au bout d'un moment. Ils marchaient en fil indienne, le terrain ne permettant pas de faire autrement. Aragorn et Sam traînaient un peu en arrière, Bill le poney avait quelques difficultés pour avancer. Ils finirent par déboucher dans un cul de sac où un immense lac noir s'étendait.

Sofia avança, un peu inquiète. Jusqu'à maintenant, cette quête avait été une promenade de santé. A partir de maintenant les ennuis commençaient pour la Communauté.

Mais elle était prète...

* * *

><p>* "Dernière danse" du groupe Kyo, j'adore réellement cette chanson, les paroles sont superbes.<p>

Ciriel: Merci pour la review, oui l'autre quête change la donne, parce qu'au final Sofia n'est là que pour son amie ;). J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bye

Marrie09: Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit attirée par Boromir, c'est juste qu'il est beau gosse, mais qui c'est ce qu'il peut se passer ;). Bye

Voilà pour ce chapitre,

Prochaine étape la Moria...Ça promet!

Bye


	6. Chapter 6

_**L'autre Quête**_

Chapitre 5

En attendant de rentrer dans les mines, une halte fut improvisée. Sofia s'était posée contre un rocher. Gandalf tentait en vain d'ouvrir les portes de la Moria, elle connaissait le mot de passe mais elle n'en fit rien. Rien ne devait être modifié. Elle se concentra davantage sur les événements à venir.

Elle ne le montrait pas mais Sofia commençait à sentir les effets de la peur. Si elle voulait survivre, il allait falloir se battre et tuer, et elle ignorait comment elle allait réagir. Mais c'était différent ici, l'ennemi n'était pas humain, il ne souhaitait que tuer alors autant ne pas se laisser faire.

Boromir s'installa à côté d'elle, pensif lui aussi. Avec lui, elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle savait qu'il allait mourir, et même si elle avait décidé de ne pas changer le cours de l'histoire, elle trouvait injuste qu'il dut mourir à cause de l'anneau. Ce n'était pas juste.

Elle s'était attachée au gondorien, c'était un passionné, il aimait sa cité, son frère et il était aimé par les siens. Sofia ne voulait plus penser à la suite, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt mais si elle le sauvait, qu'allait-il se passer... Mais était-elle capable sachant qu'elle connaissait sa fin...

Avec Gandalf, c'était plus simple, il allait mourir, mais il reviendrait plus grand qu'avant. Pour Boromir, c'était un allé simple, pas de retour possible. Et pourrait-elle vivre avec ça sur la conscience...

Elle secoua la tête, elle ne voulait pas penser à ça pour l'instant et elle se reconcentra sur l'instant présent.

Gandalf jeta son chapeau et s'assit brutalement sur un rocher. Dans le même temps, Merry et Pippin s'amusaient à jeter des cailloux dans le lac noir. Le plouf fut sinistre. Sofia adorait les deux Hobbits mais parfois c'était encore de véritables enfants, inconscients des conséquences de leurs actes. Ne se rendaient-ils pas compte qu'ils n'étaient pas en voyage dans la région pour le plaisir. C'était une quête où chaque jour, la mort pouvait leur tomber dessus.

Boromir tourna son regard vers le lac, de légères ondulations brisaient sa surface et bientôt le monstre marin allait faire surface. Sofia se leva en même temps que Frodon.

- C'est une énigme. "Parlez ami et entrez". Quel est le mot elfique pour "ami".

- "Mellon".

Les portes s'ouvrirent enfin, à quelques secondes prêts, Sofia donnait le mot de passe à sa place. Elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à être bouffée par un démon des eaux.

Gimli s'esclaffa, heureux de découvrir les mines de la Moria, persuadé retrouver son cousin à l'intérieur. La Communauté s'avança dans le hall, le noir les empêchait de voir ce qu'il se trouvait sous leur pied, Gandalf éclaira la zone avec son bâton et l'horreur frappa le groupe. Gimli n'avait toujours rien vu et continuait à parler gaiement.

- Bientôt Maître Elfe vous allez pouvoir apprécier la légendaire hospitalité des Nains. Un bon feu, une bière brassée, une belle pièce de viande, car ceci mon ami est la demeure de mon cousin Balin ! Et ils appellent ça une mine ! Une mine !

- Ce n'est pas une mine. C'est un tombeau !

Gimli se précipita sur les squelettes nains, criant sa souffrance. Legolas arma son arc, des gobelins pouvaient surgirent à tout moment mais le danger n'arriva pas par là. La Communauté commença à reculer vers l'extérieur, décidant rapidement que traverser les mines n'était pas une bonne idée.

Soudain, Frodon fut tiré en arrière et la bête dévoila son visage. Sofia resta dans les mines, le danger était là et elle ne parvenait pas à bouger. Elle vit le courage de Aragorn et Boromir, ils se précipitèrent dans l'eau pour récupérer Frodon. Legolas se posta sur la rive et tira sur le monstre.

- Dans les mines.

Tous se précipitèrent de l'endroit qu'ils venaient de quitter, la bête avança et fit s'écrouler la porte. Maintenant plus aucun autre choix ne s'offrait à eux. Gandalf annonça qu'il leur faudrait plusieurs jours pour traverser les mines, le silence s'abatit, personne n'osant parler, tendu par ce qu'il se cachait dans la Moria.

L'endroit était sombre, une odeur d'humidité et de mort régnaient, la Communauté avançait le plus vite possible. Sofia effrayée restait au plus près de Gandalf, elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter et d'avoir peur.

Le magicien avait l'air de savoir où ils allaient comme depuis le début de l'aventure. Comment allait-il faire par la suite sans lui. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille même si il reviendrait plus tard. Elle se sentait en sécurité grâce à sa présence.

Les premiers jours furent silencieux. Ils montaient des escaliers très pentus, utilisant bras et jambes pour grimper. Sofia se sentait sale. Ces dernières semaines, elle avait pu entretenir un minimum son hygiène. Mais dans les mines, il était hors de questions de s'éloigner du groupe et de ce fait elle ne sentait pas la rose.

Sofia trouva ses mines très hostiles. Evidemment, c'était une tombe mais même en imaginant l'endroit à sa plus belle époque, elle le trouva peu accueillant. Ne pas voir la lumière du jour la rendit maussade et elle avait hâte de revoir le soleil.

Les quelques pauses qu'ils faisaient n'étaient pas vraiment reposantes, l'endroit n'était pas sûr et Gandalf souhaitait qu'ils ne restent pas trop longtemps au même endroit. Alors chacun mangeait vite avant de dormir quelques heures pour repartir.

Sans la lumière du jour, Sofia ignorait depuis combien de temps ils étaient arrivés dans la Moria. Au bout d'un certains temps, ils arrivèrent dans les puits de mithril. Malgré l'angoisse qui les tiraillait, la Communauté s'émerveilla lorsque Gandalf illumina le puits. Le mithril, Sofia n'en avait jamais vu bien sûr et elle trouva magnifiques les petites pierres qui étincelèrent à la lumière du bâton. Mais les puits n'étaient pas sûr. A tout moment, ils pouvaient tomber dans un trou alors les membres restèrent très attentifs et regardèrent où ils m'étaient les pieds.

Dans les mines, Sofia apprécia cependant la chaleur. Il n'y avait pas de vent et plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les sous sols de la mine plus la chaleur augmentait. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son foulard et les gants retournèrent dans son sac à dos. Elle ouvrit même son manteau, chose qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis Fondcombe, trop frigorifiée.

Après une autres volés de marches, ils arrivèrent dans un hall avec trois portes en face d'eux. Gandalf resta appuyer un instant sur son bâton, soucieux face à ses portes. Sofia s'assit, elle savait que le magicien finirait par trouver la solution mais pas tout de suite alors autant profiter de la pause.

Les autres firent de même. Ils avaient remarqué que Sofia semblait toujours avoir un temps d'avance sur eux. Mais dans la Moria, cela semblait encore plus flagrant. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître hormis peut-être cette résignation qui semblait tout de même l'affecter.

Elle regarda en arrière, espérant voir Gollum car il devait les rejoindre dans la Moria ou tout du moins les suivre de loin à partir de là. Frodon aussi observait. Il était assis à côté d'elle, soucieux mais essayant de le cacher. Sofia posa sa main sur la sienne pour le réconforter.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Frodon, tout finira par s'arranger.

- Comment pouvez vous le savoir.

- Une intuition. Vous reverrez votre Comté qui vous est si cher. Ne l'oubliez jamais.

- Vous êtes toujours si prévenante, j'ai parfois l'impression que vous lisez dans mon esprit car vous avez toujours la parole qu'il faut.

- Je le vois sur votre visage, Frodon et il est évident que votre fardeau vous pèse de plus en plus. Maintenant, décrivez moi Cul de sac, j'en ai tellement entendu parlé.

Alors Frodon parla, en chuchotant bien sûr. Il déchargea un peu de sa peine en lui parlant et cela lui fit du bien. Mais ils furent interrompus par du mouvement plus en bas.

Frodon se leva inquiet et partis rejoindre Gandalf. Sofia était soulagée, Gollum était là et l'histoire pour l'instant suivait son cours. Elle observa ensuite ses compagnons. Tous avait l'air épuisé, elle croisa le regard de Boromir, il lui sembla troubler. L'anneau agissait déjà sur lui. Ce Boromir-ci, elle ne voulait pas le connaître, il se leva et vint la rejoindre.

- Vous êtes une femme bien mystérieuse, Sofia.

- Pourquoi dites vous cela?

- Je vous ai entendu parler avec Frodon. Et je me suis rendu compte que nous vous avons tous parlé de nos contrés, de nos coutumes mais vous n'avez jamais rien dit sur vous.

- Ah... C'est justement parce que je suis mystérieuse.

Boromir souri, et du coin de l'œil, elle vit Aragorn faire de même. Elle ne dit rien de plus, elle ne voulait pas se rappeler son monde. Car en parler, c'était forcément se remémorer Mary et ce qu'elle avait perdue. Pour l'instant, c'était encore trop douloureux.

- Je ne peux pas, je ne suis pas prête pour l'instant.

Elle avait chuchoté mais il l'entendit et n'insista pas. Gandalf se leva et indiqua la porte a emprunter. Tous se levèrent et suivirent le magicien dans les méandres du tunnel qu'ils venaient de prendre. Ils finirent par déboucher dans une vaste salle, haute de plafond, la lumière entrait par on ne sait quel miracle révélant la beauté de la cité des nains de Cavenains.

Gandalf décida de faire une halte ici, plus longue que les précédentes. Le groupe avait besoin de repos. Ils trouvèrent un endroit où un renfoncement pouvait les cacher du reste de la salle. Ils mangèrent en silence, éreintés. Gandalf décida de prendre le tour de garde. Sofia se colla contre la parois rocheuse, elle s'enroula dans sa cape et accueillit Morphée avec grand plaisir. Elle était vraiment épuisée. Tant de tension, elle n'avait pas l'habitude.

Elle entendait parler au loin, elle savait que ce n'était pas un rêve mais elle se laissa bercer par les voix.

- Gandalf, je ne peux accepter cela.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix. Prenez la direction du groupe, j'ignore ce qu'il se cache ici mais je préfère vous mettre en garde. Une fois sortit des mines, rejoignez la Lorien.

- Pourquoi, vous serez toujours auprès de nous.

- Je ne le crois pas... Vous ne connaissez pas Sofia ni son histoire mais je le vois dans son regard. Elle sait que je ne passerai pas les mines.

- Comment?

- Je le vois sur son visage, elle ne le fait pas volontairement mais j'ai compris. Elle ne veut pas que je m'en aille mais je le dois.

- Mais comment peut-elle savoir ça? Et nous pouvons l'empêcher si elle nous dit comment.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Mais si je vous dit cela, c'est pour une bonne raison. Vous guiderez les autres car ils ont confiance en vous. Et prenez soin de Sofia. Vous devez savoir qu'elle n'est pas ici pour conduire l'Anneau en Mordor. Elle a une autre quête à accomplir et rejoindre la Communauté était le seul moyen pour qu'elle arrive à son but. C'est une bonne personne qui a le cœur pur et derrière son masque, c'est une jeune femme fragile alors aidé là au mieux à être forte.

- Cela m'attriste ce que vous me dites et j'espère que cela ne se réalisera pas mais vous pouvez compter sur moi Gandalf.

- Bien...

Sofia n'entendit plus rien et se rendormit profondément.

C'est Aragorn qui la réveilla des heures plus tard. En voyant le visage sévère du rôdeur, elle se souvint son rêve mais fut incapable de se rappeler ce qu'il en était exactement, plus elle essayait de s'en souvenir plus le rêve s'échappait et elle finit par abandonner. Il reprirent leur route, plus frais. L'urgence revint et ils marchèrent rapidement, essayant de fuir cette immense salle sans se faire remarquer.

Mais l'acte de Gimli en décida autrement. Il partit précipitamment sur la droite, surprenant tout le monde. La Communauté le suivit et déboucha dans une autre salle de moindre taille. Le nain était à genoux devant une tombe, celle de son cousin Balin.

- Ici gît Balin, fils de Fundin, Seigneur de la Moria. Il est mort. C'est ce que je craignais.

Gimli pleurait, Montrant à ses compagnons son chagrin. Gandalf s'approcha de Pipin et lui donna son bâton et son chapeau. Il se baissa et ramassa un très vieux livre. L'adrénaline commença à couler dans les veines de Sofia, ils arrivaient au moment fatidique de la première bataille. Le stress commença à s'emparer d'elle. Elle observait Pipin, elle voulait l'empêcher de s'approcher du puits mais elle ne le devait pas alors elle s'éloigna de lui. Elle resta près de Gimli et posa une main sur son épaule, souhaitant ainsi montrer au nain qu'il n'était pas seul. Gandalf commença à nous déchiffrer les derniers écrits des nains.

- Ils ont pris le pont et la deuxième salle. Nous avons barricadé les portes. Les tambours viennent des profondeurs. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Une ombre s'avance dans le noir. Nous ne pouvons plus sortir. Ils arrivent...

Et comme prévu, s'ensuivit un boucan interminable. Le hobbit avait fait tomber le squelette dans le puits suivit du seau. La tension était montée d'un cran. Plus un bruit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent sans que rien ne vienne rompre ce silence puis Gandalf arracha des mains son chapeau et le bâton des mains de Pipin.

- Crétin de Touque. Jetez-vous dedans la prochaine fois. Cela nous débarrassera de votre stupidité.

_ Non...

Sofia avait chuchoté, désespérée d'entendre les tambours venir des profondeurs de la mine. A ce moment, ses compagnons s'agitèrent autour d'elle. Boromir se précipita à la porte pour voir l'ennemi, Aragorn et Legolas armèrent leurs arcs, Gimli se releva et se plaça sur la tombe de son cousin décédé. Les Hobbits reculèrent au fond de la salle, Gandalf se plaça devant eux. Alors que tout aurait dû s'accélérer, Sofia regarda la scène se dérouler au ralenti sous ses yeux. Elle avait peur, c'était inédit pour elle et elle avait peur de l'inconnu.

- Qu'il vienne, il y a encore un nain en vie dans la Moria.

Cette phrase eut le don de réveiller Sofia. Ses compagnons étaient près à se battre pour s'en sortir, elle ne devait pas être un boulet. Elle regarda les Hobbits, ils étaient effrayés et elle voulait les protéger. Alors elle sortit son épée pour la première fois et se prépara à affronter les gobelins pour sa vie et celle de ses compagnons.

Des cris retentirent de l'autres côtés de la porte. Aragorn et Legolas décochèrent leurs premières flèches, puis la porte céda et ils entrèrent. Ils étaient nombreux et horribles. Boromir se tint près de Sofia pour la protéger, il donnait des coup précis pour faire tomber les gobelins un à un. Mais bientôt, ils furent trop nombreux et un gobelin arriva sur Sofia.

Même si quelques instants plus tôt, elle avait été paralysée par la peur, elle n'hésita pas à abattre son épée sur le monstre. Il tomba mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se réjouir car un autre arriva, puis un autre. Elle se sentait forte, poussée par l'adrénaline, elle continua à tuer ces effroyables êtres. Elle se rendit compte que c'était également une façon de se défouler de toute ses tensions qui s'étaient accumulées depuis qu'elle était arrivée en Terre du Milieu.

C'était étrange, tuer. Mais elle n'avait aucun scrupule, c'était des monstres, pas des hommes capable d'émotions. Alors elle continua, elle devait rester attentive car bientôt le troll entra dans la salle avec une massue et il fallait l'éviter. Les Hobbits s'étaient joints à la cohue qui régnait et l'ennemi fut vite pris à partis. La Communauté était déchaînée et le nombre de gobelins diminuaient.

Le troll aussi s'énervait, il donnait des coup de massue dans le vide, Aragorn essaya de le transpercer d'une lance mais il fut projeté quelques mètres plus loin. Sofia n'était pas loin et elle le protégea des gobelins qui voudraient profiter de son inconscience. Un coup de massue passa près d'elle, elle esquiva en se jetant au sol.

Alors que la Communauté abattait les derniers gobelins, Frodon fut pris à parti par le Troll et sans que personne ne puisse rien y faire, il fut transpercé par la lance. Cet événement accéléra les choses. Tout le monde s'attaqua au troll et il finit par tomber, faisant trembler le sol sous leurs pieds.

Sofia alla aider Mery et Pipin à se relever. Aragorn était déjà auprès de Frodon, toujours en vie grâce à sa cotte de maille en mithril.

Mais pas le temps de se réjouir car un cri dans la Moria retentit, annonçant l'arrivée prochaine d'autres gobelins. Ils se précipitèrent en dehors de la salle saccagée et courir à en perdre haleine à travers la mine. Mais la course ne suffit pas car ils furent rapidement encerclée par une armée de gobelins.

Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir, la tension était à son comble. Gimli grogna, espérant ainsi faire fuir les monstres. Mais ce n'est pas lui qui les fit s'en aller, un autre monstre arrivait. La Communauté observa sans le voir ce qui venait de se réveiller.

- Au pont de Khazad-Dûm ! Fuyons !

- Quel est ce nouveau maléfice ?

- Un Balrog. Un démon de l'Ancien Monde. Cet adversaire est plus fort que vous. Courrez !

Alors ils coururent. La fatigue des précédents jours envolées, ils courraient aussi vite que possible, poursuivie par le Balrog. Sofia avait déconnectée. Gandalf allait bientôt partir, elle avait peur de ne plus jamais le revoir.

La Communauté arriva dans une autre grande salle, Boromir avança et fut bien vite stoppé dans sa course. Les escaliers avaient laissé place au vide. Legolas l'empêcha de tomber et ils prirent un autre chemin.

- Guidez-les Aragorn. Le pont est proche. Faites ce que je vous dit ! Les épées ne vous seront d'aucun secours ici.

Ils prirent donc un autre chemin, les escaliers étaient abruptes, Sofia loupa quelques marches mais elle continuait à courir pour sauver sa peau. Le démon de feu n'était pas loin, ils pouvaient sentir les vibrations dans le sol et il fallait faire attention de ne pas tomber dans le vide. Des flèches pleuvaient sur la Communauté mais aucune n'atteignit sa cible.

Un trou sur le chemin les ralentit. Legolas sauta, suivit par Sofia. Il la rattrapa avant de reporter son attention sur les autres. Il réceptionna Gandalf et elle en profita pour prendre la main du magicien. Une larme lui échappa. Aucun mot ne fut échanger mais son regard suffisait.

Elle lui avait demandé pardon puis elle avait tenté de lui transmettre tout son courage, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui chuchoter un "revenez nous vite". Le magicien l'embrassa sur le haut de sa tête avant de reprendre leur folle course. Aragorn et Frodon venaient de parvenir à passer le trou.

Le pont était proche, Sofia donna tout ce qu'il lui restait de force pour y arriver, des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues mais elle les avait vite effacées. Ses poumons la brûlaient mais elle continua. Le pont était très fin mais elle ne réfléchit pas et passa sans problème, ses compagnons sur ses talons. La Communauté se retourna vers Gandalf. Le magicien était au milieu du pont, il accorda un regard à ses compagnons avant de se retourner pour faire face au Balrog.

- Vous ne passerez pas !

- Gandalf !

- Je suis un Serviteur du Feu Secret, détenteur de la flamme d'Anor. Le feu sombre ne vous servira à rien, flamme d'Udûn. Repartez dans l'ombre...

Le magicien abattit son bâton sur le pont et un éclair déchira l'obscurité. Le Balrog tenta de tuer Gandalf de son épée de feu mais il n'y parvint pas. Le magicien était protégé par son bâton.

- Vous ne passerez pas.

- Gandalf !

Malgré la menace. Le démon de feu avança et le pont s'effondra sous pieds. Sofia savait que le Balrog ne passerait pas mais elle espéra que Gandalf réussirait à les rejoindre. Malheureusement, le fouet du monstre claqua dans l'air et accrocha la cheville du magicien le faisant basculer du pont. Il s'agrippa autant qu'il pouvait au pont mais un regard vers Sofia lui fit comprendre ce qu'il devait accomplir.

- Fuyez pauvres fous !

- Nooooooon...

Et le magicien bascula dans le vide...

* * *

><p>Ciriel: Ça va vite, peut-être, mais je ne peux pas écrire davantage. Après ce serait radoter!<p>

Marrie09: Merci pour la review. Cette vision permet de remettre Sofia dans sa quête!

Un chapitre de plus,

J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review...

Concernant une question de mes deux revieweuses, oui il y aura une romance mais pas tout de suite. J'ai déjà tout prévu ;) Une histoire sans amour, c'est sans intérêt à mes yeux!

A la semaine prochaine,

Bye.


	7. Chapter 7

_**L'autre Quête**_

Chapitre 5

Gandalf le Gris était tombé.

La Communauté était sous le choc. Boromir avait dû porter Frodon pour le sortir de la Moria. Sofia était partie la première de ces mines désolantes, levant le visage au ciel, enfin la lumière du jour.

En voyant ses compagnons la suivre, elle ferma son visage, elle ne voulait pas pleurer, il reviendrait. La séparation était dur mais elle ne devait pas pleurer. Merry et Pipin étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sam pleurait dans son coin. Boromir et Gimli avait les yeux rouges, Legolas avait le regard baissé, une main sur le coeur, il récitait des paroles en elfique pour le magicien.

Mais le plus dur fut de voir Aragorn. Il venait de perdre un ami et son visage était marqué par le chagrin, il ne pleurait pas mais ses yeux étaient emplis de souffrance. Frodon commençait à s'éloigner du groupe, ne voulant pas partager sa peine avec les autres.

Sofia s'assit, blessée par le chagrin de ses compagnons, peut-être aussi par sa propre tristesse. Se posant toujours la même question, et si tout ne se passait pas comme prévu... Elle baissa la tête, sa main gauche était en sang mais elle ne ressentait aucune douleur. Elle s'était entaillée la paume de main, sûrement en tombant. Elle déchira un bout de son écharpe et enroula sa main en attendant de pouvoir se soigner.

- Legolas ! Relevez-les !

- Accordez-leur un moment par pitié.

- Dés la tombée de la nuit les collines grouillent d'Orques. Il nous faut atteindre les bois de la Lothlàrien. Allons, Boromir ! Legolas ! Gimli ! Sofia! Relevons-les. Debout Sam ! Frodon ?

Sofia se releva, elle tendit une main secourable à Merry puis Pippin. Aragorn avait raison, il fallait partir et quitter cet endroit maudit. Le groupe se ressaisit et repris la route. Le chemin était escarpé et semé d'embûche, Sofia resta concentré sur ses pieds, préférant oublier la Moria. Une fois la colline descendue, ils se mirent à courir, espérant rejoindre les bois à l'horizon avant la tombée de la nuit.

Courir fit du bien à Sofia, elle avait moins à penser. Ses compagnons aussi semblaient moins souffrir pendant l'effort. Frodon et Sam cependant étaient en arrière et bientôt seul Legolas put les voir. Ils s'arrêtèrent peu après au pied de la montagne qui leur avait pris leur guide, le bois était tout près. Ils trouvèrent une grotte, Aragorn décida qu'ils passeraient la nuit ici. La Communauté était épuisée, par la traversée des mines mais aussi par la mort du magicien.

Sofia s'assit près du feu, Boromir et Gimli s'activaient autour à la recherche de bois secs pour pouvoir l'alimenter le temps du repas. Legolas surveillait les alentours pendant qu'Aragorn soignait Sam et Frodon. Le premier avait une légère entaille à la tête et le second un sacré bleu sur la poitrine à la suite du coup de lance du troll.

Le rôdeur avait préparé une pommade à base de plantes qu'il avait dans son sac, de l'athélas. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sofia.

- Faites voir votre main.

- Ça ira, c'est juste une petite égratignure.

En vérité, Sofia détestait se voir saigner. Elle avait peur de voir l'entaille dans sa main et préférait la laisser dans le morceau de tissus, bien à l'abri de la vue de toute trace de sang.

- Ne faites pas l'enfant, il vaut mieux que je regarde pour éviter toute infection.

- Je dois vous avouez que je ne supporte pas vraiment la vue du sang.

Elle avait chuchoté, honteuse de sa faiblesse. Aragorn acquiesça avant de prendre sa main. Sofia ferma les yeux. Elle sentit le rôdeur défaire son bandage de fortune, de l'eau chaude coula sur sa main, et elle le sentit étaler la pommade avec douceur. Il remit le bandage délicatement.

- Vous voyez, ce n'était pas si horrible que cela.

- Merci, je suis une vraie chochotte parfois.

Aragorn leva un sourcil, interrogateur quand au terme "chochotte". Sofia rigola, c'est vrai que son langage pouvait parfois être inconnu des autres. Elle expliqua donc à tout le monde ce que ce mot voulait dire, faisant sourire ses compagnons.

Ils mangèrent avec le peu de nourriture qu'ils leur restaient et se couchèrent. La Moria les avaient épuisé et ils s'endormirent rapidement. Sofia trouva le sommeil mais il fut peuplé de monstres et quand elle fut réveillée, elle n'avait pas l'impression de s'être vraiment reposée.

Le groupe reprit la marche jusqu'au bois de la Lorien. Ils trouvèrent le sentier et s'engagèrent dans la forêt. Sofia se sentit tout de suite oppressée. L'air était lourd et elle se sentait observée. Ils avançaient en silence, espérant passer inaperçu.

Malheureusement, à peine quelques heures passèrent avant que la Communauté ne fut repérée. Sofia l'avait deviné avant même de voir les flèches pointées dans leur direction, en entendant Gimli parler à Frodon.

- Ne vous éloignez pas jeunes Hobbits ! On raconte qu'une jeune ensorceleuse vit dans ces bois. Une sorcière Elfe, aux terribles pouvoirs. Tous ceux qui l'ont regardé sont tombés sous son charme. Et on ne les a jamais revus !

- M. Frodon ?

- Et bien voici un Nain qu'elle n'envoûtera pas si aisément !. J'ai l'œil du faucon et les oreilles du renard. Oh !

Les Elfes étaient apparus devant eux comme par magie. Le groupe s'était arrêté, Aragorn avait levé les mains en signe de paix. C'est à ce moment qu'un elfe s'était avancé devant eux.

- Le Nain respire si fort que nous aurions pu le tuer dans le noir.

Haldir. Sofia le regarda attentivement, il était beau comme tout les elfes bien sûr mais semblait plus noble que ses pairs. Il avait le regard dur et elle savait que le convaincre de les mener aux seigneurs de la Lorien serait difficile.

Les Elfes les conduisirent plus en avant de la forêt. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un arbre assez grand, une échelle de corde descendit le long du tronc. Legolas monta le premier suivit par les Hobbits. Sofia prit à son tour l'échelle. Monter n'aurait pas été une difficulté si sa main ne lui avait pas rappelée sa blessure. Elle arriva finalement sur une plate forme où les autres étaient déjà installés. Elle rejoignit les Hobbits et s'assit avec eux. Les elfes leur avaient donné à manger et ils ne se firent pas prier en attendant de continuer leur route.

La nuit tomba sur les bois et il fut décidé que la Communauté se reposerait ici avant de pouvoir rejoindre la Lothorien. Sofia fut conduite sur une autre plateforme avec Gimli et Bormonir. Elle s'allongea dans un coin et s'enroula dans sa cape pour une nuit de repos.

Elle fut réveillée dans la nuit par d'étranges bruits. Elle se leva et observa le sol pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Des orques foulait le bois. Mais il sembla à Sofia que des Elfes étaient postés ça et là pour parer à l'attaque. Elle regarda les monstres passer puis les Elfes les suivre.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna pour se rendormir, elle vit Boromir l'observer. Son regard semblait doux quand il la regarda mais bien vite il redevint comme d'habitude, torturer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Sofia, les Elfes veillent, nous ne sommes pas en danger dans ses bois.

- Je sais... Merci.

- Rendormez-vous. Demain nous avons une longue route.

Elle se recoucha et s'endormit sans attendre.

Le lendemain, un messager arriva de Caras Galadhon. Les Seigneurs de la Lorien souhaitaient s'entretenir avec la Communauté et donc acceptaient que l'anneau se rende dans leur royaume.

Haldir pris donc sur lui de les conduire auprès de ses seigneurs. Sofia garda les yeux grands ouverts tout au long du chemin. La forêt était magnifique, Sofia habitait à côté d'une forêt et elle avait l'habitude de s'y promener mais dans ces bois, tout était encore plus beau. Plus grand et plus majestueux également. La forêt était sans âge mais l'ambiance qui régnait plu à Sofia, la paix...

Ils marchèrent toute la journée, avec quelques embûches parfois, comme traverser la rivière sur une corde, mais ils finirent par arriver au royaume du Seigneur Celeborn et de Dame Galadriel.

En entrant dans la cité, Sofia fut éblouis par la beauté du lieu. Des lumières provenaient des arbres, éclairant la cité avec majesté. Les malorns étaient immenses, la cité était construite en harmonie totale avec ces arbres.

Haldir les amena au plus imposant des arbres et ils montèrent les marches jusqu'à arriver à une plateforme. Les Seigneurs de la Lorien arrivèrent avec toute la grâce et la beauté de leur race.

Sofia baissa les yeux face à tant de beauté, elle se sentait immensément petite et minable face à eux.

- L'ennemi sait que vous êtes entré ici. Tout espoir de passer inaperçu à désormais disparu. Huit sont ici alors qu'ils étaient neuf en quittant Fondcombe. Dites-moi où est Gandalf, car j'aimerais vivement m'entretenir avec lui. Et je ne puis le voir de loin.

- Gandalf Le Gris n'a pas franchi les frontières de ce pays. Il a basculé dans l'ombre.

- En effet, il a été pris par l'ombre et la flamme. Un Balrog de Morgoth. Car nous nous rendions sans nécessité dans les rets de la Moria.

- Aucun des actes de Gandalf ne fut jamais inutiles. Nous ignorons encore quel était son dessein. Surtout ne laissez pas le vide de Khazad-Dûme remplir votre cœur, Gimli fils de Gloin. Car le danger à totalement envahi le monde, et sur toutes terres, l'amour est désormais mêlé de souffrances.

- Que va devenir cette Communauté car sans Gandalf, tout espoir est perdu.

- Votre quête ne tient malheureusement qu'à un fil. Écartez-vous en un temps soit peu et ce sera l'échec, entraînant la ruine de tous. Mais l'espoir perdure tant que la compagnie existe. Ne laissez pas vos cœur se troubler. A présent, allez prendre un peu de repos. Car vous êtes accablé par le chagrin et le labeur. Cette nuit vous dormirez en paix.

Pendant cet échange, Sofia l'avait entendue, la voix de Galadriel. Elle l'avait percé à jour, bien sûr. On ne pouvait rien lui cacher. Mais La Dame l'avait encouragé, et redonné espoir pour Mary. Elle lui avait sourit avant de suivre ses compagnons.

Une Elfe, Tiniël, emmena Sofia dans une autre pièce que celle de ses compagnons. Un sourire fendit son visage lorsqu'elle vit une grande bassine d'eau, un bain, le rêve de toute femme après un tel périple. L'Elfe la laissa apprécier son bain et quitta la pièce.

Sofia se déshabilla et plongea dans l'eau. L'eau chaude détendit ses muscles, elle posa sa tête contre le rebord de la baignoire et elle ferma les yeux, savourant la chaleur de l'eau, réchauffant son corps qui avait eut trop froid durant ses semaines de cavales.

D'ailleurs quand elle y réfléchissait bien, Sofia ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils cavalaient à travers la Terre du Milieu. Les événements se passaient comme elle l'avait lu mais elle avait peur pour la suite.

Elle pensait un peu moins à Mary maintenant, elle ne l'oubliait pas mais elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter en ce moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, pourrait-elle sauver Boromir, du moins en aurait-elle l'occasion. Et si c'était le cas, qu'elle serait les conséquences sur la suite de l'histoire. Plus elle cotoyait le gondorien plus sa vie avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Elle ne savait pas quoi ressentir en le regardant mais elle savait au fond elle qu'elle ne voulait pas sa mort. Elle était perdue...

L'eau commença à tiédir, elle se savonna, enlevant toute cette crasse. Elle sortit du bain, chassant toutes ses pensées. Maintenant elle ne voulait qu'une chose, manger et dormir. Elle s'habilla avec une tunique grise et un leggings bleu, heureuse que l'elfe ne lui ai pas apporté une robe.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte et entra, c'était Tiniël. Elle fit asseoir Sofia et commença à lui brosser les cheveux. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe d'elle ainsi mais elle apprécia. L'elfe ne parlait pas, peut-être qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa langue. Mais le silence fit du bien à Sofia. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir en face d'elle et fut étonnée par ce qu'elle voyait. Elle n'avait plus ses joues rondes, elle avait le visage émacié et de profondes cernes marquaient ses yeux. Elle avait remarquée en prenant son bain que son ventre avait disparu pour laissé place à des abdos, et le reste de son corps était plus musclé qu'à son départ de Fondcombe. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus.

L'elfe termina de la coiffer avant de lui soigner sa main. Elle fut aussi délicate que l'avait été Aragorn. Une fois terminée, l'elfe la raccompagna près du campement. Elle s'inclina avant de la laisser rejoindre ses compagnons. Des matelas avaient été installés à même le sol mais l'endroit avait l'air extrêmement confortable. Sofia s'installa à la table où ses compagnons avaient déjà pris place. Eux aussi avaient eut le droit à un bon bain.

- Et bien Sofia, vous êtes méconnaissable.

- Vous aussi Merry. Je ne me rappelais plus de la couleur de vos cheveux.

Le Hobbit se tut, ne comprenant pas l'humour sarcastique de son amie. Elle se mit à rire en voyant le regard interloqué de son compagnon de route et le reste de la Communauté suivit. Ils mangèrent dans le calme, marqué par la perte de Gandalf et de ce voyage difficile.

Après le repas, Sofia s'installa sur un matelas de mousse. Elle était contente de pouvoir enfin vraiment dormir. Et elle savait qu'il fallait en profiter maintenant car après la Lorien,elle n'était pas prête de rendormir dans un lit, en paix. Elle avait tout de même hâte que la guerre se termine, tant de tensions, c'était épuisant.

Elle enleva ses bottes, ses chaussettes avant de s'allonger sur son matelas et remonta la couverture jusqu'à son cou. Elle entendait les elfes chanter au delà des arbres.

- Une complainte pour Gandalf.

- Que disent-ils de lui ?

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à vous la traduire. Ma peine est encore trop récente.

- Je paris que ces vers n'évoquent pas ses feux d'artifices. faudrait un couplet là-dessus. « Qui a vu plus belles fusées, en étoiles vertes ou bleues éclatées. Tonnerre d'averse, d'or et d'argent. c'est une pluie de fleurs qui descend... » Ca ne lui rend pas justice, bien loin de là !

- Merci Sam.

Sofia se laissa bercer par ce chant et bientôt elle s'endormit.

* * *

><p>Sans doute était-ce la forêt qui agissait ainsi mais Sofia ne voyait pas le temps passer en ces lieux.<p>

Mais bientôt, il fut décidé d'un départ imminent. et Sofia se remit en tête sa mission, Mary. Durant leur séjour en Lorien, elle avait décidé de laisser de côté ses problèmes et de ne voir que l'instant présent mais maintenant il fallait de nouveau se concentrer sur la réalité.

Elle s'était un peu rapprochée du gondorien, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû, car si il mourrait, elle n'en serrait que davantage brisée. Mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. Boromir avait semblé moins torturé ici, à croire que les lieux apaisait les maux. Sofia avait recommencé ses leçons de maniement d'épée et après Aragorn, Boromir s'y était mis aussi.

Sofia était satisfaite d'elle car désormais, la Communauté avait confiance en elle. Ils ne la voyaient plus comme une pauvre petite femme en détresse qui ne savait pas se défendre mais bien comme une guerrière qui n'avait pas peur de se salir les mains.

Legolas lui avait appris à tirer à l'arc mais ce n'était pas un art où elle excellait, ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Legolas. Elle avait faillit transpercer Gimli qui se trouvait non loin alors qu'elle visait un tronc d'arbre. Sofia avait été gênée d'avoir pris pour cible le nain mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de rire avec Legolas face à la position du nain. D'ailleurs après cet événement, Gimli et Legolas s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, enterrant ainsi la hache de guerre pour laisser place à une amitié sincère.

Frodon, lui, s'était éloigné des autres, au grand dam de Sam. Sofia savait ce que Galadriel lui avait dit et elle savait que Frodon n'aurait pas besoin de son aide pour quitter la Communauté. Il était plus solitaire et parlait peu.

Au matin du départ, Tiniël vint rapporter à Sofia ses affaires de voyage. Elle remercia l'elfe en elfique, remerciant Legolas au passage pour lui avoir appris ces quelques mots, avant de la voir partir. Elle prépara donc son sac, anxieuse par rapport à la suite du voyage.

La Communauté se rendit à son prochain point de départ. Des petites embarcations avaient été préparées pour le groupe. Les Elfes s'occupaient de les préparer. Sofia goutta au Lembas par pur curiosité. Ils s'avéraient que le petit pain était bien consistant mais pour le reste rien ne valait un bon steak frites à ses yeux.

Mais un autre problème qu'elle avait oublié se profila pour Sofia. Le voyage sur le cour d'eau. Elle supportait mal le bateau, ce n'est pas la peur de l'eau mais plus ce qu'il y avait dedans qui la paralysait. Et si l'embarcation coulait, qu'il se faisait bouffer par un requin ou un crocodile... Il est vrai qu'elle avait tenté de sauver Mary en traversant la rivière mais à ce moment, elle était davantage focalisée sur son amie.

Mais là, un voyage dans une petite barque sur l'eau, c'était autre chose. Sofia avait toujours eut peur de la mer, elle avait le mal de mer, que ce soit sur un cours d'eau ou en plein océan n'y changeait rien. Mais elle garda sa peur pour elle, désireuse de ne pas inquiéter ses compagnons, ou devenir un boulet. Et elle n'aimait pas non plus avouer ses faiblesses, question de fierté.

Sofia entendit le Seigneur Celeborn parler à Aragorn et ses propos n'étaient pas des plus rassurant.

- Plus vous vous enfoncerez dans le Sud, plus le danger s'accroîtra. les Orques du Mordor tiennent la rive Est de l'Anduin, mais la rive Ouest est guère plus sûre. D'étranges créatures portant la marque de la Main Blanche ont été vues à nos frontières. Il est très rare que les Orques se déplacent au grand jour. Et ceux-ci l'ont pourtant fait. Le aphadar aen. Par le fleuve vous avez une chance d'atteindre avant l'ennemi, les chutes de Rauros.

La Communauté fut ensuite alignée et une cape elfique fut remise à chacun. Le moment était très solennel.

- Avant ce jour, aucun étranger n'a revêtu l'habit de notre peuple. Puissent ces capes vous protéger totalement des yeux hostiles.

Sofia reçut un poignard et son fourreau bleu, elle l'avait de suite accroché à sa ceinture, pareil cadeau ne se refusait pas mais les paroles de la Dame de Lorien furent un cadeau plus précieux. Oui, Mary était en vie et il ne tenait qu'à elle de la sauver du magicien blanc.

La Communauté pris ensuite congé de leurs hôtes. Sofia n'oublierait jamais la beauté de la Lorien et elle en garderait un souvenir intact.

Ils montèrent ensuite dans les embarcations. Sofia monta avec Gimli et Legolas et comme prévu à peine montée qu'elle se sentait déjà mal. Elle le cacha mais sa peur resta tout de même bien là, d'ailleurs en observant ses compagnons, elle vit que Sam non plus n'était pas très à l'aise.

Gimli monta ensuite dans la barque, la faisant tanguer, Sofia s'accrocha au bord avec un peu trop de force peut-être mais elle ne pouvait imaginer pareil calvaire. Elle ne remarqua pas quand Legolas s'installa mais elle put sentir le bateau se propulser au milieu de la rivière.

Le retour à la réalité allait être rude...

* * *

><p>Ciriel: Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu. Bye<p>

Marrie09: Merci. Oui il y a peut-être des fautes qui filtrent, je vérifierais;) Pour tes questions, réponse au prochain chapitre! Bye

Bonjour,

Merci pour les reviewers, followers, lecteurers,

Pour la suite, je ne garantis pas un poste la semaine prochaine, je vais essayer mais ce n'est pas gagné.

N'hésitez pas à laisser un com.

A bientôt,

Bye.


	8. Chapter 8

_**L'autre Quête**_

Chapitre 7

Aucun bruit ne vint troubler le calme de leur descente vers les chutes du Rauros. Chacun tout à ses pensées, quelques heures après leur départ de la Lorien. Sofia gardait les yeux fermés, espérant oublier l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Legolas et Gimli se parlaient et Sofia se concentra uniquement sur leurs voix, elle ne se sentait pas très bien et elle espérait une pause sur la terre ferme rapidement.

- Lors de ce départ, j'ai reçu ma pire blessure. Car j'ai jeté un ultime regard sur ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Dorénavant je ne parlerais plus de beauté si ce n'est du cadeau qu'elle m'a offert.

- Quel était ce cadeau ?

- J'ai osé lui demander un cheveu de sa belle chevelure dorée. Elle m'en a donné trois.

Sofia sourit, le nain avait mis de côté ses préjugés des Elfes et Legolas aussi d'ailleurs. Elle les écouta, oubliant un temps leur descente sur le fleuve. En fin de journée, elle sentit l'air se rafraîchir, la barque changea de cap et une secousse indiqua à Sofia qu'ils étaient enfin sur la berge.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, Legolas se tenait devant elle et lui tendait la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle s'en saisit et préféra le remercier d'un hochement de tête plutôt que d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle était nauséeuse et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, s'allonger et dormir pour que son mal de mer passe.

- Sofia, vous n'avez pas l'air bien. Êtes-vous souffrante?

- Juste...pas bien...ça va...passer...

Sofia s'éloigna de l'Elfe, elle passa devant tout le groupe et s'isola. Elle s'assit contre un rocher et enfouit sa tête dans les mains. Elle se sentait mal, elle avait en horreur ce genre de transport, que ce soit une barque ou un paquebot, le problème était le même.

Elle s'allongea, posant ses bras sur ses yeux, elle sentait la nausée s'éloigner, pour cette nuit tout du moins. Elle entendait ses compagnons parler un peu plus loin mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait pris le bateau.

Ce souvenir la fit sourire. C'était avec Mary. Son amie avait absolument voulu se rendre sur une petite île de Bretagne. La traversée n'avait duré qu'une heure et demi mais Sofia avait vécu un vrai cauchemar en voyant la côte s'éloigner. Elle avait cédé face à l'insistance de Mary mais son amie l'avait vite regretté en voyant Sofia se décomposer au fur et à mesure du voyage. Au final, la journée passée avait compensé le calvaire du bateau mais Mary s'était promis de ne jamais recommencer ce genre d'expérience.

Une fois la nausée passée, Sofia retourna auprès de ses compagnons. Personne ne lui demanda quoi que ce soit, elle se posa près du feu et mangea du lembas. Elle s'endormit rapidement sans échanger aucune parole avec qui que ce soit, elle n'en avait pas la force. Ses rêves furent peuplés de monstres marins, de tsunamis et de navire sombrant au fond des mers comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait sur l'eau.

* * *

><p>Les jours suivants n'arrangèrent rien à l'état de stress de Sofia. Elle dormait peu, les cauchemars ne l'aidaient pas à se reposer, les traversées lui semblaient de plus en plus longues, elle n'en voyait pas la fin.<p>

Mais en même temps, elle voyait aussi le gondorien devenir de plus en plus sombre. Elle avait peur, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Elle avait échafaudé un plan durant les jours de barques. Cherchant une solution pour le sauver, elle retournait tout ses plans dans sa tête, trouvant à chaque fois de grosses failles. Sofia savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas prévoir réellement ce qui allait se passer et dans quelles circonstances non plus. Mais ça la soulageait d'envisager de réussir. Elle le devait, elle ne voulait pas que sa présence ici ne servent à rien. Car dans tout les cas, sauver Boromir serait dû au hasard et un gros coup de chance.

Ses compagnons voyaient bien que leur protégée n'allait pas bien mais comme à son habitude, Sofia ne se plaignit jamais. Elle ne parlait pas pendant les traversées, préférant fermer les yeux et resté à penser à tout, sauf à l'eau, pour éviter un maximum la nausée. Pendant les haltes, elle ne se joignait pas au conversation, elle s'isolait et revenait plus ou moins une heure après avoir quitté l'eau. Ils s'inquiétaient pour elle, elle mangeait peu, préférant avoir le ventre vide quand était l'heure de prendre le bateau. Et les nuits, ils avaient vu qu'elle semblait perturber dans son sommeil. Aragorn pensait que l'Anneau s'emparait d'elle, comme pour Boromir mais il était loin du compte.

Une petite secousse sortit Sofia de ses pensées. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda droit devant elle. Un passage étroit apparaissait un peu plus loin protégé par deux gigantesques statues taillées à même la roche. Elle s'émerveilla un instant devant tant de beauté et de prouesse architecturale, surtout pour l'époque.

Malheureusement, Sofia n'aurait jamais dû ouvrir les yeux car elle ne parvint pas à détourner son regard de l'eau. Une peur déjà présente en son coeur s'accentua. Elle essaya par tous les moyens de se contenir mais elle ne tiendrait pas très longtemps. Son visage passa rapidement d'un teint blanc à vert et elle se demanda si elle tiendrait jusqu'à la nuit.

Lorsque enfin la barque s'approcha de la rive, Sofia n'attendit même pas que Legolas termine de manœuvrer jusqu'à toucher la berge. Elle descendit de l'embarcation, trempant ses jambes à mi-mollet, et se précipita dans les bois. La nausée ne passerait pas, elle le savait. Elle vomit son déjeuné, espérant enfin apaiser les soubresauts de son estomac. Elle s'allongea ensuite un moment, tout tanguait autour d'elle. Elle détestait vraiment les jours qu'elle passait.

Un bruissement fit sortir Sofia de ses pensées. Aragorn s'installa et observa la jeune femme.

- Un problème?

- Non, juste un peu fatiguée.

- Vraiment?

- Peut-être...

- Je commence à vous connaître, vous savez. Vous n'avez pas décroché un mot depuis que nous sommes partis de la Lorien, vous qui êtes si curieuse d'habitude, à poser milles questions. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

- Si je vous le dis, vous le gardez pour vous?

- Bien sûr.

Sofia s'assit, elle regarda un instant le rôdeur, elle avait confiance en lui. Elle ne voulait pas que les autres le sachent alors elle chuchota.

- Je ne supporte pas vraiment les voyages sur l'eau.

- C'est-à-dire?

- Je suis malade à chaque fois que je me retrouve sur l'eau. J'ai le mal de mer comme on dit.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas sur la mer, je ne comprends pas votre mal.

- Je...j'ai peur de l'eau. Je m'en rends malade. C'est stupide. Il y a pire à penser en ce moment...

- Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas stupide, ce sont vos limites, chacun à les siennes... Mais comment faire pour vous aider à ne pas être malade?

- Ce n'est pas possible mais au moins vous le savez...

Le rôdeur semblait soucieux, plus encore qu'avant leur départ. Il se releva vite et tendit une main que Sofia saisit. Elle tangua un peu et Aragorn la soutint par le bras.

- Venez Sofia, personne n'aime vous savoir aussi loin du camps.

- Je ne devrais pas être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde.

- Mais vous l'êtes et ça ne changera pas. Vous faites parti de notre groupe et nous prenons soin les uns des autres.

- Merci.

- De quoi exactement?

- De ne pas me voir comme le boulet que je suis.

- Vous êtes importante dans cette communauté, vous avez apporté votre aide à Frodon. Ne pensez pas le contraire.

Ils arrivèrent au campement. Sofia s'assit près du feu et enleva ses bottes encore humide.

- Dites-nous tout Sofia.

- Oui, que vous arrive-t-il, je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi.

- Rien de bien important. Ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Sofia, dites-nous. Nous pourrons peut-être vous aider.

- Je ne crois pas non. Mais bon si vous voulez vraiment le savoir...

- OUI.

- Je n'aime pas voyager sur l'eau. Ça me rend malade.

- Vous avez peur de vous noyer?

- Non du tout. J'ai peur de l'eau. Mais je sais nager. Ça ira mieux quand on aura terminé ce voyage.

- Mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, nous n'allons pas couler. Et le fleuve n'est pas si profond.

- Je sais, c'est pas comme dans un paquebot mais je ne peux refréner mon imagination, si ça se trouve, il y a des orques dans l'eau...

- Je ne crois pas que des orcs se cachent dans l'eau. Et c'est quoi un paquebot?

Sofia sourit, elle regarda Merry, il semblait interloqué par ce mot, comme tous ses compagnons en fait. Alors elle laissa entrevoir un peu de sa vie. Elle expliqua ce qu'était un paquebot et un orque, déviant sur Titanic, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'aventure, elle baissa son masque et s'ouvrit un peu à ses compagnons, et chacun apprécia.

Mais leur voyage de la journée les ayant fatigués, ils finirent par cesser leurs questions et tous s'endormirent rapidement, rêvant de paquebot, de la mer et d'iceberg.

Les jours de traversées furent plus facile pour Sofia. Legolas et Gimli s'efforçaient de maintenir la conversation avec elle. Celle-ci se focalisait moins sur l'eau et elle se laissait aller avec ses compagnons. Leur décrivant son monde pour le moins étrange à leurs yeux mais sans jamais s'aventurer sur sa vie à elle.

Parler de son monde lui rappelait sans cesse Mary, mais là, c'était différent. En parler avec ses compagnons rendait son amie réelle. Elle ne l'oubliait pas mais elle avait l'impression que plus l'histoire avançait moins Mary semblait présente dans son esprit.

Au fond elle, Sofia avait peur de se perdre en chemin et d'oublier la vraie raison de sa présence ici. Elle devait sauver Mary, mais elle voulait sauver Boromir aussi. Malheureusement son plan de base ne permettrait pas de sauver le second et le nouveau ralentirait ou anéantirait son sauvetage de la première. Et même si ses plans tenaient à peu près la route, elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir les mettre en oeuvre.

Elle ne voulait plus avoir à réfléchir à ça, elle voulait que tout se termine enfin, et vivre avec ce qu'elle pourrait sauver.

Un lointain grondement sortit Sofia de ses pensées. Les chutes du Rauros...

Tout allait se jouer aujourd'hui.

Bien trop vite à son goût, la barque se dirigea vers la berge. Elle était blême mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas à cause du mal de mer. Il lui sembla être complètement déconnectée du reste.

Elle regarda le gondorien, elle le voyait sans vraiment le voir. Que se passerait-il si il ne mourrait pas. Aurait-elle au moins une chance de lui porter secours. Et si il survivait, mais dans un état grave. Sofia resterait avec lui. Mais si c'est elle qui était grievement blessée ou même tuée. Elle devait parlé de son plan à quelqu'un, juste au cas où.

Elle ne voulait prendre aucun risque. Elle voulait sauver les deux. Elle considérait Mary comme sa sœur et le gondorien était devenu un véritable ami. Elle n'avait pas voulu s'attacher à lui mais elle n'avait pu résister à sa nature bienveillante et sa prestance.

Elle sortit de la barque et il commencèrent à préparer leur halte pour la nuit. Sofia s'éloigna un peu du camp et elle fit sa toilette comme à son habitude. En retournant près du camps, elle vit Aragorn se disputer avec Boromir, celui-ci s'éloigna en la voyant arriver. Aragorn observa son amie, il voyait qu'elle semblait perturbée par quelque chose. C'était sûrement la seule occasion qu'il serait faite à Sofia alors elle se lança.

- Avez-vous un problème, Sofia?

- Non, enfin, si. J'ai besoin de vous parler d'une chose importante. C'est au cas où, il m'arrive quelque chose.

- Ne parlez pas ainsi, Sofia. Nous vous protégerons toujours...

- On sait jamais. S'il vous plaît?

- Allez-y je vous écoute.

Alors Sofia raconta tout au rôdeur, elle lui expliqua sa situation dans les grandes lignes et Mary. Il fallait la sauvée si elle n'était plus là pour le faire. Elle lui expliqua la capture puis son rêve. Le rôdeur l'écouta attentivement sans l'interrompre.

- J'ai votre promesse?

- Oui. Je la retrouverai si vous n'êtes plus là.

- Merci.

Sofia se sentait soulagée, au moins Mary serait sauvée, que ce soit par elle ou un autre. Ils retournèrent ensuite au campement. Le gondorien et Frodon était déjà parti. Sofia savait ce qu'elle allait faire désormais.

Boromir devait avoir sa conversation avec le porteur, à son avis, c'est ce qui déclenchait le départ de Frodon et Sam. En attendant, elle écouta l'échange entre Aragorn et Gimli.

- Nous traverserons le lac à la tombée de la nuit . Nous cacherons les bateaux et continuerons à pieds. Nous atteindrons le Mordor par le Nord.

- Alors il nous suffira simplement de trouver notre chemin à travers Emyn Muil, un labyrinthe infranchissable fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs. Et après cela ce sera encore mieux. Une région de marécages gluants et puants à perte de vue.

- Oui c'est notre route. Je vous suggère de prendre repos afin de recouvrer vos forces Maître Nain.

- Recouvrer mes ... Ah !

Sofia sourit, le nain pouvait être très susceptible parfois. Legolas semblait soucieux et il y avait de quoi. Elle se leva, elle voulait retrouver Boromir, elle voulait avoir toutes ses chances pour le sauver.

- Nous devrions partir maintenant.

- Non. Les Orques patrouillent sur la rive Est, il vaut mieux attendre que l'obscurité nous cache.

- Ce n'est pas la rive Est qui m'inquiètes. Une ombre et une menace grandissent dans mon esprit. Quelque chose approche, je le sens.

- On n'a pas besoin de recouvrer nos forces, nous les Nains. N'oubliez pas ça jeunes Hobbits !

- Où est Frodon ?

Sofia était déjà partie. Elle ne savait pas où il était alors elle monta jusqu'en haut de la colline en courant. Elle avait ce sentiment d'urgence, elle n'aurait qu'une seule chance, elle ne devait pas se louper.

La panique commença à la submerger quand arriver en haut de la colline, Sofia ne vit nul part le gondorien. Par contre elle ne manqua pas l'armée d'orcs qui arrivait. Elle ne pouvait pas les affronter seule, elle se sentit faible et inutile. Alors elle laissa la peur s'emparer d'elle, elle partit à l'opposé de ses monstres. Elle courra évitant les obstacles sur sa route et se cacha dans des ruines.

La peur avait pris le dessus. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour ses conneries.

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle se rendait compte qu'elle laissait passer sa seule chance de sauver le gondorien en restant ici.

Boromir.

Se rappelant de son ami, Sofia se reprit.

Elle sortit de sa cachette, elle entendit Aragorn au loin.

Un groupe d'orcs lui firent face mais elle ne se démonta pas, son épée était prête à fendre les monstres. Elle retrouva cette sensation qu'elle avait connu dans les profondeurs de la Moria et son courage revint. Elle abattit ses adversaires et reprit sa course. Le cor du Gondor résonna dans l'air.

Trop tard. Sofia donna tout ce qu'elle put. Elle devait rejoindre Boromir.

Elle courut encore plus vite, emportée dans son élan. Malheureusement, elle ne put éviter la racine qui dépassait du sol. Elle vit son échec avant d'avoir toucher terre. Elle dégringola quelques mètres et ne put ralentir sa course. Sa tête tapa dans un rocher. Son corps caché par des buissons, à l'abris de l'ennemie .

Puis le trou noir...

* * *

><p>Elle se réveilla complètement à l'Ouest. Un mal de tête horrible lui vrillait les tympans. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit. Elle se demandait où elle se trouvait.<p>

Déboussolée, Sofia se leva, le sol tanguait sous ses pieds. Elle avait toujours ce sentiment d'urgence mais elle mit quelques minutes à trouver pourquoi.

Puis comme une claque, tout lui revint. Elle reprit sa course, avec moins d'entrain, elle le savait, il était trop tard...

Elle descendit la colline, la tête en feu. Elle tomba sur Legolas et Gimli qui se dirigeaient vers Aragorn. Plus aucuns ennemis ne vivaient, il jonchaient tous au sol.

Et ils arrivèrent sur le lieu du drame. Boromir était allongé sur le sol. Aragorn au dessus de lui, récoltant ses dernières paroles. Sofia les entendit. Elle se sentait complètement planer. Elle n'y était pas arrivé, elle ne l'avait pas sauvé.

Boromir.

Elle écouta le gondorien, préférant se déconnecter le cerveau plutôt que d'affronter son chagrin.

- ...J'ignore quelles sont les forces qui me restent, mais je vous jure que je ne laisserais pas prendre la Cité Blanche. Ni notre peuple échouer.

- Notre peuple ! Notre peuple ! Je vous aurai suive, mon frère, mon capitaine, mon Roi !

- Reposes en paix, fils du Gondor. Ils attendront son retour de la Tour Blanche. Mais il ne reviendra pas.

Elle vit le dernier souffle de l'homme avant qu'il ne s'en aille pour un autre monde.

Son cœur se déchira. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais elle ne les laissa pas s'échapper, elle ne pleurait jamais. Pour ne plus regarder son ami, elle retourna au campement, ses trois compagnons arrivèrent avec la dépouille de Boromir, ils l'installèrent dans une dès embarcation. Sofia regarda la scène, le visage fermé, elle avait repris contenance.

Aragorn s'occupa du corps de Boromir, il rangea ses cheveux, lui enleva le sang sur son visage, il posa son épée sur lui et son cor à sa ceinture. Puis avec Legolas, il mirent l'embarcation sur l'eau. La barque s'éloigna vers les chutes du Rauros avec lenteur. Les quatre compagnons gardèrent le silence, chacun accordant une dernière pensée pour le gondorien. Puis le moment de recueillement s'envola en même temps que la barque disparut dans les chutes.

Legolas mit à l'eau la dernière embarcation. Frodon et Sam étaient encore visibles sur l'autre rive.

- Dépêchez-vous. Frodon et Sam vont atteindre la rive orientale.

Mais Aragorn ne semblait pas vouloir suivre le mouvement. Il observa un instant Sofia, il l'avait vu faire non de la tête et son regard partir en direction de la forêt. A ce moment, il su ce qu'il devait faire.

- Vous n'avez pas l'intention de les suivre.

- Le destin de Frodon n'est plus entre nos mains.

- Alors tout aura été fait en vain. La Communauté a failli.

- Bien sûr que non.

- Pas si nous restons loyaux les uns envers les autres. Nous n'abandonnerons pas Merry et Pippin à une mort atroce. Pas tant qu'il nous restera des forces. Débarassons-nous de tout ce qui n'est pas nécessaire. Voyageons légés. Allons chasser de l'Orque.

- Oui ! Ah ! Ah !

Gimli récupéra son sac et le vida de ce dont il n'aurait pas besoin, Legolas cherchait parmis les cadavres des flèches réutilisables. Sofia pris son sac et commença à enlever tout ce qui était inutile. Aragorn s'approcha d'elle. Il avait un petit flacon dans la main.

- Comment va votre tête. Laissez-moi soigner ça.

En effet, Sofia s'était entaillée le front en tapant le rocher mais elle ne s'en était même pas aperçue tant son esprit était occupé par Boromir. Il lui fit boire une gorgée de son flacon et nettoya sa blessure. Son mal de tête s'envola et elle se sentit mieux instantanément. Elle mis son sac sur le dos et attendit ses compagnons. Elle voulait à tout prix quitter cet endroit de malheur et oublier son chagrin.

Puis d'un commun accord, ils partirent tous les quatre, courant comme jamais, espérant rattraper l'ennemi au plus vite.

Et cette fois, Sofia était prête, prête à affronter les prochains obstacles...

* * *

><p>Ciriel: Merci, je trouve aussi que je m'améliore ;) ! J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçue du chapitre, je ne le voyais pas autrement pour Boromir.<p>

Andrea: Merci pour la review, je vais faire de mon mieux pour terminer cette histoire. Concernant le Sofia/Legolas, je sais pas trop, je réfléchis encore ;) Faudra lire la suite pour savoir!

Marrie09: Alors pas trop déçue? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Sofia finira par trouver quelqu'un! Mais faudra être patient;)

Bonjour lectrice, lecteur,

J'espère que ce chapitre compensera l'absence de la semaine dernière.

Sinon, comme toujours, je suis ouverte à tout commentaire, critique ou simple petit mot.

A la semaine prochaine,

Bye


	9. Chapter 9

_**L'autre Quête**_

Chapitre 8

Courir.

Toujours plus vite.

Sofia avait toujours aimé partir faire un jogging. C'était un moyen efficace pour se vider la tête. Mais cette course était différente.

L'urgence les prenait. Il fallait retrouver Merry et Pipin. Bien que ce soit vain, bien sûr. Mais Sofia tint sa langue et continua à parcourir les plaines avec ses compagnons.

Elle avait une bonne condition physique mais bien loin de celle d'Aragorn et Legolas. Elle les voyait toujours mais au loin. Gimli était plus proche d'elle mais elle était un peu plus loin derrière lui.

Elle ne pensait à rien, concentré sur ce seul but, courir. Elle voulait échapper à son chagrin, elle ne l'avait pas sauvé et elle avait ressenti cette impression d'inutilité comme jamais après le décès du gondorien.

C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait compris. Sofia ne pouvait rien changer au cours de l'histoire. Elle devait juste sauver Mary, point final.

Pourtant si elle n'était pas tombée, ne s'était pas cognée la tête, elle aurait pu le sauver...ou alors elle serait morte. Tant de chose ne dépendait pas d'elle. Au début, elle souhaitait juste sauver Mary. Elle avait même prévu de se faire capturer avec les Hobbits. Malheureusement rien de ce qu'elle avait voulu ne s'était concrétisé.

Alors maintenant, elle courait à en cracher ses poumons. Elle voulait oublier Boromir et surtout cette culpabilité qui ne cessait de s'accroître en son coeur. Elle n'était pas responsable, il devait en être ainsi mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se reprocher la mort de son ami.

Elle n'avait même pas pu lui dire aurevoir...

La mort.

Sofia y avait déjà été confrontée dans sa vie d'avant mais elle concernait des personnes qui avaient leur vie derrière eux. Même si elle avait toujours été soudaine, elle avait toujours eu le temps de dire au revoir et de profiter des derniers moments de vie de ses personnes. Elle avait eu le temps de faire son deuil, de regarder une dernière fois ces êtres aimés, de se recueillir sur des tombes.

Ici c'était différent, l'urgence les avait pris. Et même si ils avaient pris le temps de s'occuper du corps de Boromir, Sofia sentait qu'on lui avait arraché son cœur. Qui avait le droit de vie ou de mort sur une personne si jeune et aussi aimée...

Toujours et encore courir...

Combien de temps dura cette course folle... Sofia l'ignora mais à un moment, elle vit au loin Legolas et Aragorn s'arrêter au niveau de rochers. Lorsqu'elle arriva, elle eut du mal à retrouver son souffle.

- Nous devons continuer.

- Je n'en aurai pas la force. Il vaut mieux se reposer quelques heures. Nos deux amis ne tiendront pas.

- Parfait, bonne nuit alors.

Sofia était soulagée. Elle n'avait plus de force. En s'arrêtant, Sofia s'était rendue compte qu'elle ne pourrait aller plus loin sans reposer son corps un peu. Alors elle enleva son sac à dos et s'en servit comme oreiller avant de s'enrouler dans sa cape et s'endormir sans peine, épuisée par sa course et ses pensées.

Elle avait l'impression n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes lorsque Legolas la réveilla. Il était accroupi en face d'elle, l'obscurité ne l'empêcha de voir la beauté du visage de l'elfe. Il avait le regard dur et il semblait presser de repartir vers l'Isengard.

Après tout, ils ignoraient encore que les Hobbits seraient sains et sauf jusqu'à trouver Gandalf dans la forêt de Fangorn. Loin de la guerre et des soucis des hommes.

Sofia était emplie de joie en pensant au magicien. Elle était toujours en vie, et elle allait le revoir. Il serait changé mais elle s'en fichait. Elle avait l'impression, illusoire, d'être en sécurité avec le magicien. Et lui était au courant de sa situation dans son intégralité.

Ils reprirent la course infernale. Sofia se sentait mieux et plus en forme. Elle resta au même niveau que Gimli. Elle retrouva rapidement le rythme et redeconnecta son cerveau. Le nain semblait souffrir alors quand elle le sentait en difficulté, elle posait une main sur son épaule pour lui signifier qu'elle était là et qu'il n'était pas seul en difficulté.

Courir...

Encore et toujours...

Mais aucun ennemi en vue...

Aragorn s'arrêta, il semblait écouter un rocher. Legolas observait au loin avec ses yeux d'elfe.

- Ils ont forcé l'allure. Ils ont dû flairer notre présence. Vite !

- Allez, Gimli ! Sofia !

- Trois jours et trois nuits de poursuite. Sans manger. Ni se reposer. Et aucun signe de notre gibier alors que peut bien raconter un rocher.

- Courage Gimli. Nous finirons bien par y arriver.

Ils continuèrent leur course folle, toujours plus vite.

Bientôt Sofia se sentit proche de son but. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle se rapprochait de son amie. L'heure était proche où elle retrouverait Mary. Elle avait hâte. Après tout c'était sa quête, la sauver.

Aragorn s'arêta de nouveau, il avait trouver la broche de Pipin.

- Non sans raison tombent les feuilles de la Lórien.

- Ils sont peut-être en vie.

- Et ils ont moins d'un jour d'avance !

- Plus vite ! Nous gagnons du terrain !

- Les longues distances m'épuisent ! Nous les nains nous sommes des sprinters ! Redoutables sur les courtes distances !

- Oui, Gimli, c'est ça !

Sofia sourit face à la tête du nain. Elle ne voullait pas le vexer mais il était toujours entrain de se plaindre et Sofia en avait marre de l'entendre. Elle aussi était fatiguée.

Le paysage changea, les rochers laissèrent place à des plaines verdoyantes.

- Le Rohan. Pays des Seigneurs des chevaux. Quelque chose d'étrange est à l'œuvre ici. Une force maléfique donne des ailes à ces créatures, et se dresse contre nous. Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'Elfe ?

- Leurs traces dévient au Nord-Est. Ils conduisent les Hobbits en Isengard !

- Saroumane.

Oui, Saroumane. Mais avant d'y arriver, une bataille devait arriver. Sofia avait peur. Elle ne connaissait pas la guerre. Elle avait été confrontée aux orques mais c'était différent, là, la guerre venait à elle et elle ne savait si elle pourrait survivre.

En Rohan, elle sentit un stresse s'élever en son cœur. Elle était proche de Mary mais pas encore assez. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait continué à courir jusqu'en Isengar mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas sa route. Elle décida de mettre de côté son amie pour 'instant et de ne voir que l'instant présent.

Aragorn se retourna vers Mary et hocha la tête. Il comprenait la situation de Sofia, être si proche et pourtant si loin de son but.

Une autre pause leur fut accordez. Mais en se levant, Sofia se sentit encore plus fatiguée que quelques heures auparavant. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé qu'ils repartirent.

- La soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a du couler cette nuit !

Sofia n'en voyait pas la fin. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, la fin de cette course folle. Elle se sentait à bout de force et elle savait que son corps ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Elle voulait que tout s'arrête. Mais elle continua à courir, pour Mary qui était contre son gré retenu, pour Boromir qui aurait dû être avec eux, et pour cette Terre qu'elle voulait voir vaincre le mal.

Elle donna ses dernières forces.

Puis un bruit lointain leur parvint. Sofia soupira de soulagement. Enfin leur course était terminée. Aragorn l'attrapa par le bras et l'emmena derrière des rochers. Une troupe de cavaliers passa rapidement devant leur cachette. Aragorn sembla soulagé de les voir et sortit de derrière les rochers suivit de ses compagnons.

- Cavaliers du Rohan, quelles nouvelles des Hommes de le Marche ?

Les cavaliers firent demi tour et les encèrclèrent. Leur lance pointèrent en direction du groupe. Aragorn se plaça devant Sofia et leva les mains en signe de paix.

Un cavalier descendit de son cheval, il semblait fier et d'une noble lignée.

- Que font un Elfe, deux Homme et un Nain sur le Riddermark ? Répondez !

Sofia tiqua, elle devait vraiment ressembler à rien pour qu'il ne voit pas qu'elle était une femme, ou alors il faisait juste référence à sa race. Mais la fatigue l'empêchait de voir clair et elle se sentit extrêmement vexée.

- Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerais le mien.

- Je vous couperais volontiers la tête, Nain, si elle sortait un peu plus du sol.

- Vous seriez mort au moindre geste !

Apparemment, Sofia n'était pas la seule à être susceptible.

- Je suis Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Voici Sofia, fille d'Halbarad, Gimli, fils de Gloin et Legolas du Royaume Sylvestre. Nous sommes des amis du Rohan et de Théoden, votre Roi.

- Théoden ne reconnais plus ses amis de ses ennemis. Pas même les siens. Saroumane a empoisonné l'esprit du Roi et a revendiqué la suzeraineté de ces terres. Mes cavaliers sont loyaux au Rohan. Et pour cela, nous avons été bannis. Le Magicien Blanc est rusé. Il va et viens, à ce que l'on dit, vieillard enveloppé d'un manteau à capuchon. Et ses espions se faufilent partout à travers nos filets.

- Nous ne sommes pas des espions. Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Uruk-hai en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont emmené captifs deux de nos amis.

- Les Uruks ont été détruits. Nous les avons massacrés pendant la nuit.

- Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ? Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits avec eux ?

- Ils seraient petits, des enfants à vos yeux.

- Il n'y a pas de survivants. Nous avons empilé les carcasses et les avons brûlés.

- Morts ?

- Je suis désolé. Hasufel ! Arod ! Puissent ces chevaux vous apporter meilleures fortunes qu'à leurs premiers maîtres. Adieu. Cherchez vos amis. Mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoirs. C'est peine perdue sur ces terres. Vers le nord !

Les cavaliers repartirent faisant un brouhaha dans toute la pleine. Legolas s'approcha du cheval blanc et lui carressa l'encolure. Aragorn avait le regard baissé, abattu par la nouvelle de la mort de ses compagnons.

Legolas monta le cheval blanc et aida Gimli à se mettre en selle. Sofia n'était pa très à l'aise mais elle accepta la main tendue d'Aragorn. Elle s'acrocha à Aragorn avec force, le cheval, elle n'en avait jamais fait.

- Vous n'êtes jamais montée à cheval, n'est ce pas?

- Ça se voit tant que ça?

- Serrez les jambes autour du cheval. Et si ça vous rassure, retez acrochez comme ça.

Sofia se redressa un peu et lacha Aragorn mais quand ils partirent au galop, elle attrapa la cape du rôdeur pour ne pas tomber.

- Dites-moi Aragorn, j'ignorais que votre parent avait une fille!

- Ce n'est pas le cas, c'est le premier nom qui m'est venu. Mais comment savez-vous qu'Halbarad est un parent?

- Je le sais.

- C'est mon cousin, en réalité. Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas revu. Il est ma seule famille désormais.

- Vous m'avez aussi, maintenant.

Il sourit, Il appréciait de plus en plus la jeune femme. Elle était étrange parfois mais très attachante. C'était un exemple pour tous.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux du massacre, plus vite qu'en courant en tout cas. Ils furent accueillis par la tête du chef des orques plantés sur une pique. Sofia n'en fut même pas choquée, par contre l'odeur de cadavres brûlés lui souleva l'estomac. Heureusement qu'elle n'avait pas trop mangé ces derniers jours.

Gimli s'approcha du monticule de cadavre, à la recherche d'indice sur leur compagnons. Sofia s'avança vers la forêt, elle observa les immenses et imposants arbres à la lisière. Cette forêt dégageait quelque chose d'effrayant et de vieux mais elle resta devant, attendant ses compagnons. Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais la réapparition de Gandalf était proche.

- C'est une de leurs ceintures. On les a abandonnés.

Aragorn hurla, avant de tomber à genou. Legolas récitait des paroles en elfique. Puis Aragorn observa la scène. Il vit les traces des Hobbits et eut un dernier espoir pour ses petits compagnons.

- Un Hobbit était allongé ici, l'autre là. Ils ont rampé. Leurs mains étaient ligotées. Leurs liens ont été coupés. Ils ont couru par ici. Ils étaient suivis. Les traces s'éloignent du combat... et vont vers la Forêt de Fangorn.

- Fangorn. Quelle folie les a conduit là ?

Et pourtant, ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt sans hésitation...

* * *

><p>Aeriell Ciriel: Encore un peu de temps avant l'arrivée de Mary mais ça vient!<p>

Andrea: Oui, c'est horrible mais nécéssaire... Pour l'histoire d'amour c'est pas pour maintenant!

BibiCool360: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise.

Marrie09: Tu as oublié Gandalf, Sofia aime peut-être les vieux!

Bonjour,

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous avez apprécié,

A dans quinze jours,

Bye


	10. Chapter 10

_**L'autre Quête**_

Chapitre 9

Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt. Sofia se sentait oppressée et elle resta près de ses compagnons. Ils ne leurs arriveraient rien mais elle n'était pas à l'aise ici. La forêt, les arbres étaient vieux, hostile à leur intrusion dans leur environnement. Aragorn semblait savoir où aller, il observait le sol avec attention. Legolas marchait droit, il donnait l'impression d'être à l'aise, dans son environnement et c'était certainement le cas était donné son lieu d'habitation.

Gimli et Sofia eux n'en menaient pas large. Ils étaient étouffés par l'ambiance que le lieu dégageait, ils étaient observés, ils le sentaient.

Le chemin était escarpé et semé d'embûches. Les rochers et les racines d'arbres semblaient vouloir les empêcher d'avancer. Cela semblait facile pour Aragorn et Legolas. Mais Sofia, du haut de son mètre soixante devait faire de grands sauts pour les suivre, Gimli sur ses talons.

Il continuèrent à s'enfoncer, bientôt la lumière du jour ne filtra plus à travers les feuilles d'arbres et Sofia se sentit enfermée dans cet endroit. Elle n'était pas claustrophobe mais elle avait hâte de quitter cet endroit sinistre et de retrouver un air respirable.

Gimli s'arrêta un instant près d'un arbuste marqué par des traces rouges, du sang.

- Du sang d'orque.

- Ces traces sont étranges.

- Je sens que l'air est lourd ici.

- Cette forêt est vieille. Très vieille. Pleine de souvenirs... et de colère.

D'étranges bruits s'élevèrent des arbres. Sofia sentit son coeur s'accélérer. C'était effrayant de se trouver à la merci d'une forêt. C'était une situation inédite pour Sofia. Chez elle, les forêts n'était pas si effrayante, elles étaient plutôt appaisantes et Sofia adorait les parcourir mais ici, elle avait hâte de retrouver la lumière.

- Les arbres se parlent entre eux.

- Gimli ! Abaissez votre hache.

- Ils ont des sentiments mon ami. Et cela grâce aux Elfes. Ils ont réveillé les arbres et leurs ont appris à parler.

- C'est quand même flippant.

- Des arbres qui parlent ! Et les arbres, de quoi est-ce-que ça parle ? A part de la consistance des crottes d'écureuil.

Sofia sourit, elle adorait la repartit de Gimli dans ce genre de moment. Il était vraiment drôle quand il était stressé. Sofia suivit Legolas, il lui tendit sa main pour qu'elle puisse monter sur le rocher barrant la route. Elle aimait le contact de l'elfe, sa peau était douce et chaude, et il était si avenant.

- Merci.

- N'ayez crainte Sofia, tant que nous ne leur faisons rien, il ne nous arrivera rien.

Sofia cligna des yeux, elle apprécia ses paroles de réconfort, elle se sentait en sécurité près de ses compagnons.

Combien de temps continuèrent-ils à évoluer dans la forêt, aucun d'eux ne le sut mais bientôt, les paroles de Legolas firent tiquer Sofia. Il échangea quelques mots avec Aragorn en elfique.

- Le Magicien Blanc approche.

- Ne le laissons pas parler. Il nous jetterait un mauvais sort. Il faut faire vite.

L'ambiance de la forêt lui en avait fait oublier le magicien. Un sourire timide se posa sur le visage de Sofia, elle ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement qui n'échappa à aucun de ses compagnons.

Aragorn regarda Sofia avant de reporter son attention devant lui. Il sortit son épée du fourreau, Legolas arma son arque et Gimli resserra sa hache. Elle resta légèrement derrière le rôdeur mais laissa son épée rangée.

Puis une lumière éclatante apparut devant eux, les aveuglant. Les armes furent inutile face au magicien blanc et il s'adressa à eux avant de leur apparaître.

- Vous êtes sur les traces de deux jeunes Hobbits.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Ils sont passés par ici avant hier. Ils ont fait une rencontre à laquelle ils ne s'attendaient pas. Est-ce que cela vous rassure ?

- Qui êtes-vous ? Montrez-vous !

- Gandalf!

- Cela ne se peut.

- Pardonnez-moi. Je vous ai pris pour Saroumane.

- Je suis Saroumane. Ou plutôt Saroumane tel qu'il aurait dû être.

- Vous êtes tombé.

- A travers le feu et l'eau. Du plus profond cachot au plus haut sommet, je combattit le Balrog de Morgoth. Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin je puisse jeter à bas mon ennemi qui alla se briser sur le flanc de la montagne. Les ténèbres m'entourèrent. Et je m'égarais hors de la pensée du temps. Les étoiles tournaient au-dessus de moi et chaque jour était aussi long qu'une existence sur la terre. Mais ce n'était pas la fin. Je sentis la vie revenir en moi. Je fus renvoyer jusqu'à ce que ma tâche soit accomplie.

- Gandalf !

- Gandalf ? C'est ainsi que l'on m'appelait. Gandalf Le Gris. C'était mon nom.

- Gandalf !

- Je suis Gandalf Le Blanc. Et je reviens vers vous en ce moment décisif.

Ses compagnons s'inclinèrent devant le magicien mais Sofia resta droite. Elle espérait que le magicien lui pardonnerait. Après tout, elle aurait pu lui dire ce qui allait se passer mais dans la Moria, elle avait juste voulu que rien ne change au cours de l'histoire original et elle avait sacrifié Gandalf.

Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son mentor, il lui sourit et s'approcha d'elle. Il posa une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour lui murmurer les paroles qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre.

- Sofia, rien ne me fait plus plaisir de voir que votre courage vous a mené jusqu'ici. Merci de m'avoir donné la chance de m'élever mon amie.

Sofia lui sourit en retour. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa et elle se sentit plus légère.

Elle était soulagée de le retrouver, lui connaissait sa situation. Même si elle s'était confiée au rôdeur, elle ne lui avait pas tout dit, uniquement le sauvetage de Mary. Retrouver le magicien redonna du courage à Sofia pour sa quête. Il y avait encore son amie, quelque part dans ce pays, à sauver.

Gandalf pris la tête du groupe, Aragorn se mit à son niveau. Sofia les suivit, elle ne voulait plus s'éloigner du magicien.

- Une étape de votre voyage est terminée, une autre commence. Nous devons aller à Edoras à grande allure.

- Edoras ? C'est pas tout à coté !

- Nous savons qu'il y a la guerre au Rohan, et que le Roi va mal.

- Et il ne sera pas aisé de le guérir !

- Alors on a couru tout le long du chemin pour rien ! Allons-nous laisser ces pauvres Hobbits ici dans cette horrible, sombre et humide endroit infectés d'arbres ?

De nouveaux, des bruits s'échappèrent des arbres. Gimli se stoppa, Legolas et Sofia se retournèrent vers le nain et ils échangèrent un sourire moqueur et complice. Gimli était vraiment comique.

- Je veux dire charmante, très charmante forêt...

- Je suis sûre qu'ils vont bien Gimli.

- Ce fut plus qu'un simple hasard qui amena Merry et Pippin à Fangorn. Un grand pouvoir est endormi ici depuis de grandes années. L'arrivée de Merry et Pippin sera un peu comme la chute de petites pierres qui déclenche une avalanche dans les montagnes.

- Il est un point sur lequel vous n'avez pas changé, mon ami. Vous parlez toujours par énigmes.

- Une chose est sur le point de se produire qui n'est pas arrivé depuis les Jours Anciens. Les Ents vont se réveiller... et découvrir à quel point ils sont forts.

- Forts ? C'est bien.

- Arrêtez de geindre Maître Nain ! Merry et Pippin sont en sécurité. Ils le sont bien plus que vous n'allez l'être.

Gimli rattrapa Sofia.

- Ce nouveau Gandalf est bien plus bougon que l'ancien.

- Ou alors vous geignez plus qu'avant.

Ils rigolèrent tout deux, ils continuèrent à suivre le magicien qui semblait avoir un train à prendre vu la vitesse à laquelle il avançait. D'ailleurs le retour semblait plus facile que l'allée, comme si la forêt les laissait sortir de cet endroit. Sofia avait hâte de quitter cette forêt. Au bout d'un moment interminable, ils atteignirent enfin la lisière de la forêt. Ils ne se trouvaient pas au même endroit où ils étaient entrés. Gandalf décida de retrouver les chevaux avant de poursuivre leur route vers Edoras.

Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les chevaux. Malheureusement, ceux-ci étaient partis. Sofia désespéra, elle ne voulait pas courir jusqu'à Edoras.

- Bien, nous allons faire une halte ici.

- Et pour les chevaux?

- Espérons qu'ils reviendront demain. Mais n'ayez crainte. Mon fidèle compagnon est parti les chercher.

Ah oui, Gris Poil, Sofia avait oublié ce détail. Aragorn alluma un feu avec des branches mortes, hors de questions de couper les arbres bien sûr. Sofia posa son sac et s'installa près du feu. Elle avait remarqué que depuis le début du voyage, elle avait beaucoup de mal à se réchauffer et ce feu fut une bénédiction. Elle mangea du lembas et écouta d'une oreille ce que ses compagnons racontaient.

Lorsque Aragorn parla de Boromir, Sofia se sentit vider, son cœur lui faisait mal. Elle se tourna dos à ses compagnons et s'enroula dans sa cape. Elle ne voulait pas penser à lui. Elle ferma fort ses yeux et occulta ses compagnons.

Elle se trouva un souvenir heureux et loin de la guerre, loin de cette contrée. C'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle s'endormit, ignorant que ses compagnons parlaient désormais d'elle et de ses prédispositions à connaître un peu trop bien les différentes étapes de leur voyage.

Sofia se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur coulait sur son front. Elle s'assit, il faisait noir, le feu était éteint. Elle se frotta les yeux, essayant d'effacer le visage de Boromir encore encrée dans ses songes. Maintenant que leur course était terminée, son chagrin refaisait surface et elle avait revécu ce jour horrible de sa mort.

Elle observa autour d'elle, ses yeux s'habituant petit à petit à l'obscurité. Ses compagnons étaient endormis, seul Gandalf était éveillé, veillant sur ses compagnons. Elle se leva et s'approcha du magicien.

- Vous devriez dormir Sofia, nous avons un long voyage à accomplir dans les prochains jours.

- Je sais...

- Qu'est-ce qui vous tracasse?

- Je... je suis vraiment inutile... j'aurai tant voulu pouvoir changer les choses... vous savez...pour lui...

- Oui, mais certaine chose ne peuvent être évité. Vous n'êtes pas inutile Sofia. Sans vous, il serait mort plus tôt...

- Comment?

- Dans la Moria, vous lui avez sauvé la vie.

- Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai agit au mieux...

- Et vous avez permis à Boromir de continuer cette quête. Malheureusement son heure était venu. Vous ne devez pas vous en vouloir. Ce jour, avez-vous essayé de le sauver?

- Oui...mais je suis tombée et quand je suis arrivée, il était trop tard...

Sofia avait les larmes aux yeux, maintenant que l'adrénaline était tombée et qu'elle se trouvait face à Gandalf, elle se sentait coupable. Le magicien posa une main sur son épaule et la serra légèrement.

- Vous avez essayé et c'est tout ce qui compte. Boromir devait mourir, c'était inéluctable mais ne vous sentez pas responsable. Vous ne l'êtes pas.

- Mais si je ne peux rien faire, à quoi sert-il que je continus cette quête?

- Ne pensez pas ainsi, Sofia. Vous avez permis une chose, savez vous laquelle?

- Non.

- Et bien, je pensais à moi-même. Sans votre intervention, je n'aurai pas lutté contre le Balrog. J'aurai tout fait pour resté auprès de Frodon. Mais vous m'avez permis de comprendre ma destiné.

- Vraiment? J'aurai tant aimé vous aidé davantage.

- Votre aide était suffisante et maintenant je suis là.

- Vous croyez que je peux vraiment changer les choses?

- Peut-être, seule vous le savez. Mais ne désespérez pas, je ne crois pas que vous êtes ici dans le but de ne rien changer, bien au contraire.

- Je ne comprends pas...

- Vous êtes là pour que tout se déroule comme prévu. Et soyez sûr que c'est un grand pouvoir que vous avez.

- Vous avez peut-être raison. Merci Gandalf.

Elle regarda le magicien. Ses paroles l'avaient réconfortées et surtout lui avait rendues espoir. Elle n'était pas si inutile que ça en fait. En y réfléchissant, elle pouvait agir pour que tout se déroule comme prévu.

- Et puis pensez à votre amie, elle aussi à besoin de vous.

Gandalf lui sourit, c'est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas oublier Mary. Elle était proche de la retrouver et espérait vraiment pouvoir aller au bout de sa quête.

- J'en ai parlé à Aragorn. Je n'était pas sûr d'arriver en vie jusque là...

- Vous avez bien fait, il est toujours bon de partager ses problèmes, surtout avec un homme tel que lui. Maintenant retournez vous coucher, vous avez besoin de repos.

- D'accord. Bonne nuit Gandalf et encore merci.

Elle se pencha et posa un baiser sur sa joue. Elle appréciait vraiment le magicien. Elle se sentit plus légère quand elle se recoucha et s'endormit sans peine.

Le réveil fut difficile pour Sofia. Elle se leva avec peine, l'esprit embrouillé. Ce serait une journée sans Sofia, elle était de mauvaise humeur et elle n'adressa la parole à aucun de ses compagnons.

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé mais ils pouvaient voir qu'aucun chevaux n'étaient revenus. Gandalf siffla, et au loin, ils entendirent le galop de chevaux. Ce magicien était vraiment magique. Sofia ne vit les chevaux que lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur niveau mais Legolas avec sa vue perçante les vit bien avant.

- C'est un des Mearas, à moins que mes yeux soient abusés par quelque sorcellerie.

- Gripoil. C'est le Seigneur de tous les chevaux et ce fut mon ami lors de maints dangers.

Gripoil était accompagné de leur deux montures. Sofia soupira de soulagement, elle était vraiment trop crevée pour marcher. Aragorn dû même la porter pour l'aider à monter sur le cheval, avant de s'y installer. Elle s'accrocha fermement au rôdeur alors qu'ils partaient à toute allure vers Edoras.

Combien de temps dura leur périple vers la cité, Sofia l'ignora. Elle restait concentrée sur un point tout le long du voyage, ne pas tomber du cheval. Elle n'était pas habituée à ce mode de transport et après des heures de chevauché, elle soufrait physiquement. Mais après chaque petite halte, elle remontait et luttait pour ne pas sombrer. Ne pensant qu'à une seule chose.

Mary.

Elle s'approchait de son but, et elle sentait en son cœur qu'elle pouvait y arriver...

Puis après un interminable voyage, selon Sofia, ils virent au loin Edoras. La cité était située sur une petite colline, entourée de rempart en bois. Elle semblait très peu accueillante vu d'ici.

- Edoras, et le château d'or de Meduseld. C'est la que réside le Théoden, le Roi du Rohan, dont l'esprit a été vaincu. L'emprise de Saroumane sur le Roi Théoden est désormais très forte. Prenez garde à ce que vous dites. Nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus.

Les chevaux repartirent à toute allure. Sofia se sentit enfin sortir de sa torpeur des jours précédents. Il fallait qu'elle se réveille, tant de chose allait découdre de leur prochaine entretient avec le roi.

Ils passèrent les remparts. Les villageois semblaient moroses et effrayés par leur arrivés. Ils ne s'attardaient pas dans la rue, l'air était lourd.

- Et bien c'est plus gai dans un cimetière.

Ils continuèrent au pas dans la cité en silence. Arrivés devant le château, des écuyers prirent leurs chevaux et ils montèrent les marches menant au roi. Ils furent stoppés par trois gardes aux portes du château.

- Vous ne pouvez pas voir le Roi Théoden ainsi armé, Gandalf Maisongrise. Par ordre de Gríma Langue de serpent.

Gandalf leur fit signe, Sofia remit son épée aux garde ainsi que son poignard. Pour la première fois après plusieurs mois de voyage, ne plus être armé fut étrange pour Sofia. Elle se sentait vulnérable. Ses compagnons se désarmèrent également. Ils s'apprêtaient à continuer leur route mais le garde les arrêta.

- Votre bâton.

- Oh ! Vous n'allez pas priver un vieillard de son appui ?

Un petit sourire traversa leur visage lorsque les gardes les laissèrent passer.

Les ennuis ne faisaient que commencer...

* * *

><p>Marrie09: Aragorn est un de mes persos favoris alors il fallait bien que les deux s'entendent. Pour l'histoire d'amour que à partir du livre trois. Là je me centre sur le sauvetage de Mary. A bientôt;)<p>

Aeriell: Merci pour la review, oui il faudra patienter un peu mais ça arrivera un jour, dans le troisième livre, je préfère me concentrer sur le sauvetage de Mary pour l'instant.

Bonjour,

Un nouveau chapitre, comme toujours une petite review ne tue pas

A dans quinze jours, ou pas,

Bye


End file.
